Once Upon a Deal
by White Shade
Summary: In these lands, anything is possible...before the queen took power that is. A story about my own character and Rumpelstiltskin and how their lives ended up so close. Rated T for language for now. May change later for future chapter content.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, I have another story up besides this one, so I'm sorry if this one takes longer to update this one because I want to finish the other first.**

Once Upon a Deal

I am the child who dealt with the awful experiences at a very young age. Those who dared to ask "what do you know?" brought me a sense of rage, because I knew a whole hell of a lot more than they ever could imagine. I solved my problems with my bare fists when provoked; that's how we all solve our problems where I grew up.

Then, as I got older, I didn't want any of my harmful and psychologically disturbing experiences to ever be seen again. So, I became the person who wanted to save every lost animal, every injured thing they came across. I took satisfaction in their happiness, thinking mine was already corrupt and over.

Cautious as I've ever been, when rebellion thrusted itself within me! Unlike Alice, I dug my own rabbit hole. My own deep, narrow, secret hole that only _he_ and I could possibly share now. For being so careful, I must admit the current situation is quite paradoxically. Rather than stand by and sit sulking at what I could not save from death or painful experience, I turned the other way one day. I stopped wondering what it was like to be the one currently in misery and how it dragged those poor souls to the earth.

Instead, I played a game. The most dangerous game and I've found myself to be fairly genius at it. That game was life, with a catch of course; two of them in fact. My game started when I signed one catch, a contract, a deal between me and him. His game began when I made him sign the other catch. So, I suppose what's funny about it and perhaps a mystery to all, myself included...is how, at the bottom of that deep rabbit hole, did I end up here, lying next to the very man who almost took my life? How did I come to share a bed with Rumpelstiltskin?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One: My Deal with the Devil**

This was by far the worst idea I think I've ever had. In all my life, I never thought I'd cut a deal with the devil, and over the stupidest yet most annoying thing.

"Seriously? What do you take me for, an amateur?" Rumpelstiltskin asked, seemingly insulted by my request. Not that I blamed him of course.

"Well," I began as I paced back and forth in front of his cell, then stopped to look him in the eyes. "This shouldn't be too difficult for you to manage then. I think we'll both get what we want here."

"Oh, I'm sure of that," the man smirked as he ran his red tongue across his mud spotted lips. I too, smirked, for he hadn't the slightest idea as to who I was. My request was rudimentary, but I myself am an entirely different deck of cards.

"Now, the terms?" I asked, forever knowing his predictable catch. No mater what, if a deal was made, Rumpel wanted a price and it usually involved a slick trick or two. A fine print I suppose I'd call it.

Rumpelstiltskin sighed, standing from his prior cross legged position, stretching his arms and sides but was interrupted. The sounds of rattling chains filled the room, and he looked back at them with a sorrowful expression. What an actor! He could be so full of himself.

"This may be a bit too much for what you're asking me to do, but if I am to do it..." he looked back at the chains again. Then to me. "These are really beginning to piss me off..."

"Really?" I asked, crossing my arms and leaning on my left hip. "Wow, you _are_ rusty at making a deal. I know you possess magic but are limited as long as you are confined to this cell. However, the spell I require is one you could clearly execute from here and as a matter of fact, I could watch you do it. Instead, you are trying to persuade me to release you, implying that you would rather do this the old fashion way."

"Well," Rumpelstiltskin said with a monotone. "You've done your homework. I'm somewhat impressed. But come now, just using magic to solve this problem. It's a bit...dull don't you think?"

A smile crept along my face, not that he could see it anyway. "My predicament isn't _that_ awful, and I could easily step away..." I began to back up, but then again, I thought perhaps that's what he wanted in the first place. I could never tell. So, I had a trick up my own sleeve. I left the room, waiting around the corner.

"You're no fun you know!" he yelled. Then, I found a peeping hole to watch him through. He turned around, and he seemed unaffected by what had just happened. I was about to step away and forget about the whole thing, but then I heard him say something.

"She's the first one to actually walk away..." I heard him mutter. "I'll have to watch for her again." So, I intrigued him. Good, because I found him to be the same way. There must have been something in the air that night, I haven't any idea what, but I took the key from inside my cloak pocket and opened the door again.

Rumpel turned to face me, a rather surprised look painted upon his face this time.

"I suppose if you are to do it, you'll be needing this..." I threw him the key to unbind himself. It was an easy swipe when the guard is snoring away out front. He gave a wide smile toward me, and I let down my hood to display my physical features so he'd know who to look for when the time came.

"Don't think future deals with me will be as good as this," I said as I watched him unlock the chains. After that was done, he informed me that the next step to sealing this deal was me finding another key to unlock the actual cell door. I realized he was right; this would be way more fun the old fashion way.

"Paper?" I asked, but he shook his head.

"Not till you free me completely," he said with that sly, Cheshire cat smile still printed on his face. I reached into my hair, taking a black pin and working at the lock.

"Oh, you weren't worth the trouble I'd have to go through to get that old thing," I said casually.

Voila! His cell was unlocked and he was free to roam, but I knew at least a little better than that. Rumpelstiltskin never went back on a deal. Now, he merely stood for a moment, staring at me and I at him. It became obvious he was, to put it plainly, checking me out and the moment got longer and longer for me.

His eyes came back to meet mine and then it seemed I had snapped his attention back to where I wanted it to be. His left hand brushed across his face to push back his dark brown hair so that it no longer hung over his dark eyes filled with mischievous. The boney fingers trailed down to his chin and...there we go.

With the flick of his fingers appeared a piece of paper, and it was as though he was spiting me from my previous comment about his ability to use magic. I found it worthless to read the thing, thinking that: one, it was pointless to read because he could probably just change it whenever he wanted to what best suited him at the time and two, it would be more fun to be surprised at his terms, whether pleasantly or rudely. Well, at least I knew how to get his attention now, if what I had observed earlier wasn't an act.

"Don't make me regret this, Rumpelstiltskin..." I warned, leaving my sentence hang purposely. Then, I proceeded to come closer until he and I were standing so close that my mouth could rest just below his if I'd taken another step. I extended my right hand to trace the lining on the left side of his face down to his jaw. Not that he had to know, but I was only playing with him.

"Be there," I finished with a smile, and then stepped away to sign the contract which I noticed the ink was forming different letters under the section labeled: terms. That was fair game because I hadn't fully signed yet. This was about to get interesting. I finished my signature with a ~ mark after my name, as I always did, and then I took my leave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two: Yay...Dating**

"...and _that_ is how I caught the thieves," the prince exclaimed, catching my attention again for the first time in...forty minutes was it? Yeah, forty minutes. Our eyes met and clearly, he thought I was actually listening to his random story time crap and all that boasting about himself.

They all seem to be the same, even the royal ones. Always looking to impress the ladies with one of their wild, adventurous stories, whether they be true or not. Truthfully though, I could care less at this point. My attention span to this guy had been short lived after I had to listen to him ask me "can you believe that?" for the sixth time, but then he continued before I even had the chance to respond.

"I mean, can you believe that?" the prince named...Jerry (I think that's his name) exclaimed as if he were amused within his own tale. I thought perhaps this time, I'd get to answer-

"It just blows my mind. You know, that's what makes for an exciting life. That right there..." he kept talking, so I suppose not. For the record, right at this moment I either wanted to just candidly ask him to change the topic of conversation or announce that I needed to use the restroom in a droned voice.

Jerry was the standard prince from a far off land passing through. I was set up on a blind date, and apparently so was he. Man, this sucks. The worst part of it, for me, is that this type of thing always happens. My friends set me up with guys who I don't even take interest in by the end of the night. Everyone tells me it's all in my mind, and that I wasn't willing to take on a serious relationship. Some of them aren't really in a position to be dictating me about dating, considering a few of them can't even attract a guy. Sometimes I wondered how they set me up with the people they did, especially this one. How did they find a prince? He must really be new to dating if _my_ friends persuaded him to go on a blind date.

Nonetheless, I just wasn't interested in anyone they set me up with; so, perhaps _they_ should rethink their dating system for me. No matter, because they weren't giving up, and just for this case, I decided to stick this one out...kind of. Longer than most of them anyway.

"Okay, look...Jerry," I said, clearing my throat. "You seem very nice and you have such interesting stories but-"

"You don't like me?" Jerry interrupted me again.

That was the main thing annoying me at the moment. Jerry was another arrogant prince who thought he was such a big shot that he didn't have to listen to anyone else. He sounded hurt and shocked for some reason; and then he went on a rant about how lucky I was to be on a date, blind or not, with a prince and blah blah blah blah blah.

Yep, I zoned out again. I didn't realize I was sighing as my mind drifted toward my other plans for tonight, and I must have sounded annoyed or sad because Jerry just snapped.

"All right, that's it!" he exclaimed, finally. "You are not getting another chance. I'm gone and you _will_ miss me!"

"I just met you," I replied, crossing my arms and leaning back on the chair, watching him as he stormed out the door and make a scene the size of his ego. Our waitress, my friend Red, came back to the table.

"Really Maria?" she asked with a sigh and shake of her head. "Another one out the door? And a prince too. You could have been royal...but it just walked out the door."

"Hey Red," I greeted. "This time I didn't even have to say a whole lot. It was like he was on a date with himself. I hardly talked."

Red rolled her eyes and gave me the bill right away, asking me why we were trying to find me a man anyways. I couldn't give her answer because I didn't know a legit one myself.

"Tonight, Snow and Stephanie have me going to that new club, _Fire __and __Ice_, too," I added, making a face at it to indict to her my opinion about the current circumstances. "They say that if blind dates don't work then I'm just going to have to pick one out myself."

"Well, that's probably better then," Red replied, wishing me luck before she cleared off the table and walked away. I left her a tip with the money (what a selfish prince, not even paying for his own drink) and headed out the door.

_I just hope that weasel will keep his end of our bargain._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three: Opposites Attract**

"Oooh, I just can't WAIT until we get inside. This is _the_ ideal new place to meet boys!" Stephanie exclaimed, excitement pouring through her veins. She was, by a mile, the most energetic person of my circle of friends. Her relationships didn't last very long; in fact, we were all shocked if they lasted more than a few weeks.

We were walking up to the club where we all proved we were "18" with fake IDs made for us by Red. She could forge anything. Then, we walked into _Fire __and __Ice._

That's how it actually felt, considering it was summertime and the new club had a cooling atmosphere. Not that I expected it to last long as I observed the hundreds of people coming inside. This place was pretty cool, what with the torches and then the brighter flames from the warlocks who took up a job here and conjured wonders with their magic. There were lights everywhere and a large fire ablaze. I could already see it from where I stood.

Stephanie and I stuck together it seemed, for everyone else scattered about as the musical instruments began to play and the partying began. I noticed lots of people snuck in here with fake IDs, not that we'd say anything about it, for we risked getting in just as much trouble when we go caught, if not more. Stephanie's hand swatted at me as she gasped without saying anything.

"What is it?" I asked for the third time already.

"Look!" she exclaimed, pointing in the distance. "Cute guy...Oh, it looks like a knight!" She then separated herself from me, and I was on my own...sort of. I walked around, gazing at the magical performances of the warlocks. Their control over their powers of light fascinated me, and they never hurt anyone. It was all an illusion.

I didn't see him yet, but I knew he'd be here. I sat by the bar where I was asked if I wanted anything. I was about to answer, but-

"She'll have a glass of strawberry wine," a voice came from behind me. Another interruption! "And I will have a bottle of whiskey." I looked to my left to see the first man of the night. He didn't look drunk yet, so I took that as a good sign. I think he had brown hair and brown eyes but it was a little hard to see.

"Sure," I said, going along with this. He didn't seem too bad at first glance, and then he introduced himself as Lancelot. I told him my name, and we got to talking a little bit. When I received the glass, I found it to be a reasonable size, but the flavor of the wine was a little too potent for my liking. I almost spit it up onto him trying to hold it back, but I just couldn't keep it in my mouth. I didn't know what to do to make the situation awkward.

Suddenly, I sat straight and proper, swallowing the wine by pure force. My eyes widened in surprise. Lancelot looked at me, but quickly, his body jerked the other way, and within the next minute, he was thrusted across the room. Everyone cheered as though he were part of an act or something. My eyes sharply turned after I set the glass onto the bar, and there was Rumpelstiltskin, sitting a few seats away with a cloak to cover himself. His smile was unmistakeable to me, and I smirked back._Thank__God,__but__that__wine__was__awful._

Lancelot wasn't the guy I'd be interested in. He was too, what's the word...sophisticated. Yes, he was way too sophisticated for me. I wanted someone a bit more informal and better yet, not wielding a sword at a nightclub.

I decided to instead sip on the strawberry wine, when suddenly midstream, the flavor changed from an alcohol to a blend of strawberry and blueberries. It tasted quite nice and it was more preferred to my taste. I guessed it was merely the work of Rumpelstiltskin.

More lights flickered, and I must've looked like a huge party crasher just sitting at the bar. Until another guy came up to where I was sitting.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked smoothly. I shook my head and he sat down. "Hi. My name is Gregg." Gregg had a shorter hair cut and wore eccentric clothing for someone of his figure. He looked to be a performer or possibly an actor.

"Maria," I said plainly.

"So, um, what do you think of the new club?" Gregg asked, making small talk which was a good start.

"I like it. I think the warlocks put a lot of effort into their presentation tonight," I replied, taking another drink of my unique beverage.

"Oh, it's nothing much," Gregg pointed out. "Watch." He was a warlock, figures. With the wave of his finger, a yellow lightning bolt illusion flickered across the entire light show. It looked amazing with the blue lights that were already present.

An announcer came into view and some of the warlocks highlighted his presence and with a spell to enhance his voice, he shouted:

"Welcome to _Fire __and __Ice_! Enjoy the mysteries of the night and the music its children make!"

Lots of people cheered at him, probably because they were all hyped up. Then only red lights were present amongst all, making crackling noises, and Gregg, who was next to me, cracked a blue one to interfere and break off the illusion to create a rather brilliant contrast. I didn't comprehend just yet what the man meant by 'the children', but I suppose I would find out soon enough. Then, Gregg just became a bug show off, with all his fancy magic. All he did was bore me and remind me of what he thought I couldn't do.

Truth be told, I could do some magic, I just chose not to. It was not powerful by any means and the only relationship I have to magic is on my father's side of the family. It was weak, though I was told there was a chance to improve that. I didn't even risk disappointment, so I stuck with small tricks like invisibility and defying gravity. That was plenty for me.

I couldn't believe a place like _Fire __and __Ice_ could come to our village. Sure, there were enough people living around here, but in these woods, a club seemed like it would never thrive. I suppose a lot of people like to party, and this was the place to do it. A heard a flute playing and then a mix of howls, making my head turn. We watched as wolves jumped onto the wooden stage and howled in a melodic way. So...that's what he meant...

Gregg simply disappeared after the wolves' performance. The entire time he'd been trying to show me tricks and tell me other cool things about being a warlock. When there was a long moment of silence I looked to see if he was there anymore...and he just wasn't. Good, Rumpelstiltskin was indeed holding his end of the bargain tonight. I wondered now what his terms were for me as I recalled the shifting of the ink before I completely signed the contract.

I rose from my chair and went out onto the dance floor, despite the fact that my dancing skills were nothing short of anyone having two left feet. Though, I suppose that would go for anyone else here tonight. It was after all, a nightclub, and as I looked around, I thought I saw someone dancing worse than me.

A few men were getting a little rowdy around the midnight hour, and that's when I thought to take my leave. Knowing Rumpelstiltskin, he'd say his work was over at midnight anyways.

* * *

><p>As I walked outside to go home, his voice rang in my ears. Everything seemed ten times louder than what it actually was because of my sensitive ears to the loud music and shouting of the people inside that place. It was cool don't get me wrong, but I can't stand being in a loud environment all night long. Some teenage girl I was.<p>

"Well, was it all to your...satisfaction?" Rumpelstiltskin asked. He caught up with me and we began walking through the woods together. The mere situation made my sense peak to their fullest (or at least, as full as they were going to get at the present moment). He was still Rumpelstiltskin, despite the fact that I appreciated him repelling unwanted men from me tonight, even though it would come with a cost to it eventually.

"Yes, yes it was," I admitted as we kept walking. "I assume you came to brag about how I signed myself into foolishness then?"

"Ooo, that's cold, dearie," Rumpelstiltskin replied, acting hurt inside and making it bombastically known. His feet seemed to dance beneath him; boy was he an odd fellow. "That's real cold. But, I am a man of my word."

"Oh, come now," I replied. "What did I sign into?" He smiled at me and then laughed a small amount.

I kept walking, letting him enjoy his moment of knowing something I didn't for the last few seconds he had that power. He'd have to tell me eventually. I yawned, mostly ignoring him as we continued to walk together. I became more and more comfortable around him, considering he hadn't casted any magic on me, at least not yet.

"Maria, if you'd looked at section five, you'd already know," Rumpelstiltskin told me finally. "But, if you must know now, I suppose I could tell you...no strings attached."

"All right, what is it?" I asked, stopping near a split tree. His anxious skipping (I think that's what I'd call it) ceased, and he looked me in the eyes, this time more sincerely. I knew he wasn't acting for those few precious moments. Then it slipped from his mouth.

"Maria, my dear...by signing that contract, you have agreed...to go on a date with me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four: I Can Do This...I Think**

I stared at him, dead cold and with shock.

"You...and me...on a date?" I asked in surprise, motioning one of my eyebrows lower than the other. I couldn't believe that out of everything I had, which I suppose wasn't much and perhaps he knew that, Rumpelstiltskin picks a date. He nodded, still smiling but this time not showing any teeth.

"Okay..." I replied. "if those are the terms, I already accepted them, so I must honor the agreement." Rumpelstiltskin looked to have a surprised expression as well. Perhaps he hadn't thought of how I'd take to those arrangements.

"You're...okay with this?" he asked me, then narrowing his eyes at me. The man walked circles around me for a few minutes, probably checking me out again.

"Yep," I replied.

"Hmm...are you sure? What are you hiding?" Rumpelstiltskin asked. "I've never struck a deal with one such as you before...I am intrigued. You know who I am, and you say you're willing to...no, no, no! You're _lying_." He pointed a finger at me, his eyes turning slowly back to their amber color.

I noticed that whenever he got excited about a deal, his eye color would start to cloud up. Slowly I began to wonder if that affected his vision at all.

I smiled then, knowing this was my time to have the upper hand. I looked up at him.

"You're right, I do know who you are, but that doesn't mean I see you as everyone else does. I thought you'd have known that by now, I'm not your average girl," I said, eyeing him from top to bottom.

"You don't even know how old I am," he said, trying to find some way to outwit me.

"You're 19," I suddenly answered, and I knew I was right from the moment he rose an eyebrow.

"Impressive," he said. "I'll pick you up three days from now at seven pm sharp. Be ready by then, and I'll take you someplace...somewhere, okay? Good...and don't forget to watch the clock!"

We went our separate ways from there. As of now, I found him to be a little demanding but otherwise an all right guy. I suppose this was purely a deal, though he could be up to something too. I could never be too careful, and I walked myself home that night.

* * *

><p>Why would Rumpelstiltskin want to go on a date with me? At first I thought it was just to spite me, but I second guessed myself when I remembered the way he looked at me that night. I hope he wasn't planning to just get some and then take his leave. I knew he was a trickster, but I never took him for being a total dick.<p>

I didn't dare tell my friends. After all, how was I going to explain to them I had a date with Rumpelstiltskin? It was too eccentric; however, Snow came up to me and asked what I was doing tomorrow night, and for once, I actually had plans.

"We're going over to Red's house to play charades and some cards. Would you like to join us?" she'd asked me.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I apologized. "Any night but tomorrow. I have plans."

"Plans?" Snow asked, eyeing me carefully, though none of it compared with the way Rumpelstiltskin did it. "You never have plans. Did you meet a guy last night?"

I took this opportunity to create a story. Not necessarily a lie, but a bit of a stretch from the truth.

"Yes," I said as if it were no big deal. "But I wasn't sure-"

"Oh my gosh! You have a date! Who is he?" Snow immediately asked.

"I can't tell you yet," I replied, walking around outside and gathering some herbs. "I just, would rather not. You know, in case the date goes sour."

"Ah, I understand, being sly about it huh?" Snow said, crossing her arms. "Okay then, but if the date goes well, you have to promise you'll tell me who he is."

"It's a deal," I told her, thinking I sounded like Rumpelstiltskin right about now. That was a little creepy.

I was pretty sure Snow had told everyone else that I had a date with some mysterious guy by that afternoon. I just hoped Red didn't decided to have another one of her stakeouts to see who would be picking me up tomorrow night.

* * *

><p>That night came a little too quickly, though I had mixed feelings about how it could potentially go. There was a thought that existed in my mind for a second that told me tonight could be amazing. That I might actually connect with someone of the opposite gender...but then I remembered I was going on a date with the most powerful swindler in all the land. I sighed as I got ready, wearing my best dress, and then staring at the perfume as I brushed out my hair.<p>

Was he worth a spray of that stuff? My mother had gotten me it for my birthday when I was younger, but it was so expensive I may never get another in my entire life. It smelt a little of iron and metal, but after I wore it for a while, it smelt of spices and flowers. An odd combination to be sure, but I supposed it would match the night I was in for.

I took the small circular bottle and sprayed it once, rubbing it on my other wrist and then to both sides of my neck. He was worth a chance. Just after I finished getting ready, there was a tapping noise. I was jumpy tonight, and that scared me most definitely. Then, I turned around to see none other than Rumpelstiltskin waving at me...outside my window! A wide grin was across his face, and he was so low to the ground he could practically sit on the rooftop. My eyes narrowed, and I walked swiftly to the window.

I opened the latch on the window, ready to scold him and tell him what a...

"Your friends sure are a nosey bunch," he said quickly and lightly before I even had the chance to speak. I shut my eyes and sighed, now knowing the purpose for his intrusion. Then he stepped into my bedroom from the window. Still, it crossed my mind that he could have been peeping, though that was thinking the worst of him right away. I tried to restrain myself for stereotyping as much as possible. I'd need it if I were to survive this.

"They can be like that," I told him, sighing again as he looked around my room. It was then I noticed Rumpelstiltskin's attire for the night, and it was surprisingly quite nice. Where was he taking me anyway?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five: Eccentric Chemistry...Somehow**

He snuck us outside to my rooftop, and in the next minute, we were on the grass. I gasped, seeing my house ten feet behind us, and then the bushes moved in my front yard. That made me smirk, for it wasn't windy out...Red. They were sneaking around, though I almost couldn't believe that Rumpelstiltskin came all the way up to my window just to keep this evening a secret. To me, that either meant he was continuing to trick me, or (this one I doubt), he wanted to keep this a secret as much as I did. After all, it was _his_ fine print, so I thought he'd be the one to gloat and show me off like I was his girlfriend or something else I clearly was not. Instead, we are sneaking around like what we're doing is taboo or something, and the last time I checked, dating is not a taboo. Dating Rumpelstiltskin, pushing the line maybe, but still...not a taboo.

His hand took my arm and urged me away from the scene, riding me of my thoughts as I stared at the bushes where my friends were trying (and failing) to keep quiet. Stephanie likes to talk too much, that's probably their problem.

"Come...follow me," he said softly. "They'll be fine." I believed him...somehow, and I went wherever he wanted to take me. He didn't use any more magic as a means of transportation, so I figured the walk wouldn't be too far.

* * *

><p>I saw the moon shinning brightly in the sky, but instead of the landscape, I found my utmost focus was on Rumpelstiltskin. He was dressed like we were attending a ball at the castle, how could I not look? Yet his hair was still in an organized mess, and although his dark eyes looked empty so far, I sensed he was thinking about something.<p>

I suppose, to some, a man like him would be...attractive. To some, and only if he didn't pull so many schemes as he did. The same could go for the contracts.

"Wonderful night, is it not?" the sly trickster asked, probably just trying to make conversation.

"Yes it is," I replied, then cut right to my question. "Where are we going?"

He smirked as we continued to walk and in a few moments, he pointed.

"There."

That's when I finally looked away from him and to the scene laid out.

Set up neatly before me, there was a large lake, and on the sandy shoreline sat a blanket and a basket, almost like a picnic. Surely he wasn't going to have dinner with me tonight? I'd previously snacked on fresh vegetables in Mother's garden. Although I had to admit I was impressed, there was still something I couldn't comprehend: not a single trick so far? All I've heard about this man was his ability to confuse and swindle. This was so...out of character for him, at least from what I've heard. Why would he want this to be his payment in return for helping me? Spite, that was my guess.

"Sit, please," Rumpelstiltskin told me as the sand crept into my sandals. We sat together, the basket between us, and only the sounds of the tide could be heard. It was very quiet around here and seemingly private. I thought I'd try and make some small talk.

"So... how has your life been?" I asked, having absolutely no idea as to how to start the conversation.

"I have to say- rather...boring," he told me, looking out towards the lake after he'd taken off his shoes.

"Oh?" I asked curiously. "The life of the most famous trickster isn't exciting enough for you?"

He sighed before attempting an explanation.

"It's not that, dearie. Now, I'm going to try to tell you this as best I can. Being used for my magic is what irritates me. I expect a price because if I didn't, I'd be used by everyone else. My magic is something very powerful and rare; not a lot of people can do the things I can with just a...flick...of my fingers. In fact, no one can. I didn't have much of a choice when there are others warlocks who are out there just giving away their services.

"After a while of people not reading and understanding my contracts, just accepting my agreements, _I_ tend to be called the mischievous bastard whom everyone no longer likes. Still, they come to me because those warlocks will never master what I already possess, and people are greedy, dearie. Very greedy...so, I just use it my advantage now. All magic comes with a price I say. If they are going to treat me with 'just use the magic and get out' then I might as well reward myself. What about you, dearie? How's your life?"

He quoted society rather mockingly, as if it was the most evil thing he'd ever crossed.

I felt like Rumpelstiltskin was lying to me, but he didn't make any eye contact as he did when he was confident of his sly tone and slippery language. In fact, he sounded unsure of himself right now. Could it be that he was...perhaps nervous?

"Well, if you must know," I began timidly. "I'm the unpopular girl. My life is rather ordinary, and the only excitement I get is going out with Snow and Red."

"And...you long for something more?" Rumpelstiltskin asked, this time looking into my eyes as I spoke. No, I do not want to make a deal with you, Rumpelstiltskin.

"Well, yeah," I said, leaning back on the blanket and using my arms to hold the rest of my body up. We were finally passed the awkward stage of this date, if that's what this was. "I mean, my life is so _bland_. I'm not pretty or attractive to anyone, but I was hoping for at least something extraordinary to happen to me one day, if not like Cinderella than perhaps an adventure or..." I stopped, feeling as though I was about to reveal too much about myself there because that's exactly what I would have done.

"Interesting," he commented, looking at me again. Then he reached into the basket, pulling out a red rose, and he offered it to me. After I took it (with some caution) he continued with what he wanted to say.

"Maria, I don't find you at all boring or bland. You are the most intriguing person I've ever met so far. As a matter of fact, I find you..." he paused, and it was then I caught myself clutching to his every word. I didn't care though...not tonight. He struggled with the wording but cleared his throat and tried again.

"I find you quite...attractive." The moment after that came out, he looked away.

My body stayed relaxed, but my mind swirled like a hurricane. Rumpelstiltskin finds me attractive? I was a little unsure how to take that. It was a flattering compliment, but...NO, everyone deserves a chance. Just because he's Rumpelstiltskin doesn't mean he can't go on a date or two...

There was a treacherously long silent moment after he'd said that, and I felt a little weird for not saying anything after that compliment.

"That makes you feel uncomfortable-" Rumpelstiltskin began, and I had the feeling he was trying to use this as a moment to gather information about what makes me feel awkward.

"No," I said quickly, reaching my hand out to touch his arm. I couldn't let him win. "It doesn't. It's just...no one's ever said that to me."

My plan was to be as unattached to him as possible. I knew better than to reveal everything about myself too soon, especially now, but he seemed so open with me. It was almost like a sign that he wanted someone who would understand him.

"Really?" Rumpelstiltskin asked, narrowing his eyes and pulling his arm away. "I thought you were just denying it. You didn't seem to like the, _wide_ verity at _Fire and Ice_, so I figured you were just being selective. We both know each one of those men found you to be attractive, dearie. You just didn't take the opportunity."

I smirked, taking off my sandals to let the sand sink between my toes. Then, I looked at him.

"In my defense, I'd have to say a girl just knows whether or not she'll get along with certain male counterparts," I told him.

"Oh?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. "And how does she know that?"

I laughed, shutting my eyes. "I don't think I could tell you that."

He smirked, and then he took out another item from the basket. I looked down to see that there were pieces of chicken! That was a treat for people of my status. When a farm animal died, we didn't usually eat it. They were offered to the monarchs, alive of course, as gifts. Mother always said dead chicken wasn't good to eat.

"Wow," I breathed, completely on accident, making him laugh a little. That snapped me out of it.

"Eat as much as you like," he invited, taking some from the basket and putting it onto a plate (also in the basket, no magic here), and then laying it out in front of us.

"What...why are you doing this? What are you trying to pull here?" I asked, taking some the chicken and wondering where he got it from in the first place.

He looked at me with sincere eyes and only smiled.

"There is no fine print here, Maria," he told me gently. "I told you this was a date, and that's what it is. No strings attached, well besides the fact that you're only here because it was the catch. But other than that..." He still held a wide smile and a small high pitched laugh came through for a few seconds.

"Fair enough," I said, but then I realized something. The entire time so far, I didn't feel forced to be here, or by no means was he making me uncomfortable. What is wrong with me? There must be something, for hell's sake I'm on a date with Rumpelstiltskin!

We ate, continuing our conversation, and I found that Rumpelstiltskin wasn't the terrible man society made him out to be. He was actually very interesting, for he was telling me some funny stories about his childhood.

"It's funny now, but when you're learning how to magic, the situation gets dicy _very very_ quickly! So after that, I fell in the lake, and then I've hated large bodies of water ever since," he finished, shivering a little. "Hated them."

I was still laughing at the part when he told me about mispronouncing the spell and creating something out of control. Even I had some experience with that, and now we laughed about all the stupid things we did in the past concerning magic. I calmed down again, controlling myself this time successfully.

"If you hate large bodies of water so much, then why did you bring me here?" I asked, looking out at the lake.

"I thought it would be a more...effective atmosphere," he said, rolling his eyes half way.

I hadn't any idea as to how long we were out here, but if I hadn't been in my best dress, I'd have dragged him out into the lake and forced him to splash around a little with me. However, my mother would kill me if I got this dress wet. It was from the castle markets, a nice deep orange color, extending from my shoulders to my ankles with a golden colored ribbon lace over the top of the orange starting from my waist and passing just beyond the end of the cloth. I liked the dress very much, and it was the one thing I wouldn't want to get dirty. Figures.

"I think it's getting late," I said, looking to the sky. Rumpelstiltskin agreed, and we put our shoes back on so we could head back to my house.

"And what will you do if those friends of yours are still spying?" he asked as he made the blankets and basket disappear.

"I...don't know," I confessed, holding the rose he gave me. "I suppose you could sneak off in another direction, and I'll just walk in myself."

He seemed apprehensive about my idea, giving me a look that said "no way."

"We either end this properly or not at all," he said with certainty.

As we walked back together, trying to come up with a decent plan, the house foiled out plans, for it came too quickly upon us. Rumpelstiltskin pointed to the bushes, and my friends were indeed still around, only this time I could see Red's head peaking up. Internally, I laughed to think of what they were saying to each other since I hadn't used my front door so far tonight.

"Here," he whispered, extending a hand. "I have an idea." I shut my eyes and took his hand. I felt nothing change except a new wind in the air. I opened my eyes, and we were standing back on my roof. I smiled, seeing my bedroom.

"Well, this is the end of our little arrangement," Rumpelstiltskin said, releasing my hand. It was a sad thought to me surprisingly.

I cleared my throat, trying to be proper about this. "We may have future deals. I thank you for tonight. I had a good time."

"As did I," he replied, looking at me once again from top to bottom. "You truly are eye-catching Maria. I didn't expect you to go through with this."

"Well, a deal is a deal right?" I said with a smile, but I knew there was something more he wanted to say right now. I think he was too afraid to say it, however there was the possibility I was thinking the same thing...I think.

"I bid you adieu," Rumpelstiltskin said. Another silent moment, only this time he broke it and by pressing his lips to my hand, kissing it slowly. Suddenly, the nails I had been biting were returned to looking normal. "Good night, Maria."

"Good night, Rumpelstiltskin," I returned, and with one last look, he backed away from the window. In the next second, he was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Ooooh, an update in the middle of the week you ask? So unlike me I know! This is my procrastination for doing my research paper, and I like this infinitely better. So I present to you the next chapter of Once Upon a Deal. Reviews are appreciated!

**Chapter Six: Oh Hum Very Well**

The guest was dragged by his feet, courtesy of the guards. He lay limp as his arms were yanked on and the rest of his body followed. Not a peep was heard from anyone, but words weren't required for each of them to feel like this was a long, narrow, never ending passageway for everyone included in this ridiculous charade. Chains rattled, linking the man's feet together so he couldn't walk, despite the fact that it may have been a hundred times easier to do so.

_But no...the Evil Queen must have it her way,_ he thought to himself as he felt his ankles being scraped raw to the bone as he was dragged. The pain would have been intolerable had he not been thinking of other matters. _What does she want with me now?_ he thought, _was giving her a miracle cure for her deathly illness not enough?_

His teeth gritted together, suppressing the urge to break free. Instead, Rumpelstiltskin gave out a lowly growl from the back of his throat. He couldn't see in front of him, for being dragged from behind prevents that field of vision. He heard doors open and then, his ankles hit a carpet for a brief period, which actually made his newly acquired wounds sting more. His body was thrown onto the ground before the Evil Queen. Magic, his anyway, was limited in her presence, or so that's what everyone was led to believe.

He shut his eyes, not wanting to even look at her, and she nodded her head to cue the guards to leave the room. It was just the two of them for the time being.

"What do you want now?" was the first thing that came from his mouth when the doors shut again. He was rather annoyed at the fact the Evil Queen had especially sent for him and weakened his power with a static shock. That was a grand annoyance to him.

"More power," she proclaimed. Rumpelstiltskin rolled his eyes, but eventually, he finally opened them to look at her from the ground. _This is not worth the trouble._

"Anything else?" he asked, sitting up. "You know, something actually _worth_ my time?" Within the next moment, chains were around his wrists. This was done by magic of course, for the Evil Queen would not dare touch him if she didn't have to. Sighing, he sat patiently, waiting for her to make her demands.

"Good boy. Now," she continued, staring into the flames of the torches that surrounded the room. "I need to enhance my power. I've tried multiple spells and all those books that say to practice magic over and over. It's a load of pixie dust I say!"

"And what do I have to do with this? You're not getting any more of my power dearie, I refuse," Rumpelstiltskin said. "And you know I must receive a benefit as well."

"Oh, I don't want _your_ power," the Evil Queen remarked. "I need you to find a proper soul for me to take."

Rumpelstiltskin's eyes widened a little at what she was implying she'd plan to do. According to his knowledge, she planned to take someone's life to enhance her own power. It took a certain soul to do such a thing for magical purposes. For example, the soul of a knight could enhance strength to a witch's spells. It all depended on the person.

"So, you want _me_ to find someone suitable for you to kill?" Rumpelstiltskin asked, sounding bored because in reality, he was.

"Essentially yes," the Evil Queen told him. "But I know you'll want something in return."

"Oooh, I would! I thought you'd never ask," he said, looking at her and smirking for a second as he held up his left hand then his right while saying, "All magic comes with a price." She turned back to face him, asking what it is he wanted in return.

"Protection," Rumpelstiltskin said suddenly and harsh, dropping his arms. "A guarantee that you will not attempt to take any of my powers AND..." he held up a finger. "let me finish...and, the next time you come to me with a request, it must be for something larger than just your little games of enhancing power. I will NOT become your servant that is to be summoned whenever you wish. I have a life too, dearie."

The Evil Queen thought this over and agreed to his terms. His contract was signed, and Rumpelstiltskin's entire body shook with excitement. He knew exactly how he was going to handle this. The chains came off of him, so he was set free to roam...and do her dirty work.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Rumpelstiltskin returned to the Evil Queen, hoping who he found was enough for her. It was a retired blacksmith, so he had the wisdom of metal making. He was strong enough to handle heated conditions and his hands were rough enough to handle anything under pressure. He was a craftsman, so Rumpelstiltskin thought he was perfect for the queen, and he was old, so Rumpelstiltskin didn't feel so obligated to him, nor did he think the Evil Queen cared.<p>

"There, my work is done, now do what you will with him. I must be off!" he told her, disappearing before she could make any further demands. Only his voice rang through the air like an echo..."And remember the deal." _Well, he's unnaturally flippant, as usually_, the Evil Queen thought.

She looked at the blacksmith, confused as ever, and thinking Rumpelstiltskin was lazy with this one, perhaps trying to cheap her somehow.

"He expects me to work with _you_?" the Evil Queen said, looking at the old blacksmith, curled up in fear. "Um, I don't think so. There's something strange about him lately. That man has never cheated me out on a deal before. He seemed in a hurry too, but his deals are always honored...there's definitely something going on here. He was too quick to bring me what I wanted."

The Evil Queen tracked the trickster's disappearing spell and saw where he ended up. Her eyebrows lifted.

"Ah...perfect, I think it's time I teach that sly fox that he _never_ short hands me."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay, this is my last day of break, back to updating at the normal time from now on. I give you chapter seven!

**Chapter Seven: Oh! You Again**

The next day, Snow and Red came up to me right after my chores were done in the garden.

"You completely cried wolf," Red said, crossing her arms and sounding disappointed in me.

"Yeah," Snow added. "You said you had a date."

"I did," I countered. "He just saw you staking out in front of my house and decided to get in a different way."

They stared at each other while this time, I crossed _my_ arms. "I told you guys to stop doing that!"

"But you never tell us anything. We were just curious," Snow replied. "If you just tell us who you were out with, maybe we wouldn't do it."

"Yeah right," I told them. "Besides, if I did tell you, which I won't, you'd never believe me."

"Oh come on! It's not like it should be a giant secret. What are you doing, dating Rumpelstiltskin or something?" Red asked, making my friends burst out into laughter from her sarcasm. "Because that would be the worst possible thing you could do, but no one would date him, am I right? So come on, tell us."

I almost said 'told you you wouldn't believe me', but I didn't. It was for the best.

"Nope," I said.

"Nope? Who's that?" Snow asked, leaning closer to Red. "Does he live around here? Is he a dwarf?"

"No you twit, that means she won't tell us!" Red said, pushing on Snow's arm.

"Oh..." Snow said slowly, now understanding. "Did the date go well?"

"Yes," I replied, walking into the blacksmith's shop. "It went fine. I'll see you guys later." I knew Snow wouldn't remember the deal I made her, though I suppose it wasn't an official one so therefore I didn't have to tell her even if she did remember.

"Bye," Snow said, walking away. No, she didn't remember.

* * *

><p>I had to pick up some coal, and I was hoping Merlin could help me. For now, Merlin was working for the blacksmith so he could earn a few coins and practice his magic at the same time.<p>

"Merlin?" I asked. He was bending over, looking for something it seemed, and I must have startled him. A CLUNCK was heard, and I winced, feeling bad that I scared him so that he hit his head.

He got up and spun around quickly.

"Ah, Maria! Sorry, I uh, didn't see you standing there," he said. "What can I get you?"

"I need some coal. I heard about the mishap in the orders you placed. About a bag if you please," I requested, handing him the money right away. "Where's Bryan?"

"Out. I have to run the shop while he's gone," Merlin answered. "I was looking for his hammer, but when I went to ask Bryan's uncle, he was gone too. So, I'm on my own I suppose."

He lifted the bag up, and it looked to me as if he was overtired.

"You could use a break, why aren't you using magic?" I asked as he set the coal on the table in front of us.

"Oh, I didn't really want...everyone to know I'm a warlock, but I guess I could start doing that," Merlin pondered. I smirked and said my goodbyes to him, but when I turned around, Red was still standing there.

"Tell," she said, being stubborn. "Or I'm going to follow you around all day until you tell me."

"You're more than welcome to follow me," I told her. "I could always use help cleaning out the neighbor's stables." Red groaned and still begged me to tell her who my mysterious guy was, but I stood my ground as firm as she. I didn't budge all day, but I did thank her for helping me with some of my work.

* * *

><p>The next day was laundry day, and I dreaded it because it was the one chore that always seemed to wear me out at the end of the day. I still refused to tell them who had taken me out that night, and so I took the clothes that needed washing down to the river bank with the bucket and rages by myself. Red wasn't go so far to help me this time.<p>

I began my work, find it slow and tiresome as it always was. I kept thinking about Rumpelstiltskin as I did it. He'd been so nice to me that night, not a single trick, so it was an actual date. I'd gone on a semi-not-forced date with Rumpelstiltskin. That was an odd thing to admit.

I couldn't cease the thought of the two of us getting along, possibly even being friends, and I wondered if he wanted to say what I did that night before he disappeared. I...I can't believe I'm going to admit this to the world, but I can't deny the truth.

I wanted a second date with him.

Returning to my work, I caught myself staring at the water again after five minutes. I noticed an odd disturbance in the water. Low and behold, a few feet away, I saw a reflection that was not my own. I looked to see it smiling at me, a hand placed out in front and that brown hair now in its usual mess but just enough so I could see the face. The hand lowered, so I figured he used magic.

"Rumpelstiltskin," I said, looking up from the water.

"Maria," he greeted in return. "What have you been up to since our last agreement?"

"This," I replied, staring at my work again. "What are you doing around here?" He seemed troubled compared to last time I'd seen him. I continued my work, but then I was forced away while my work did itself. I looked back to him as I was released from the abrupt grasp.

"I came around to see _you_," he told me jocundly, jumping over the river bank.

"And why would you do that?" I asked, sitting down. "Another deal?"

"No," he shook his head. "People make those with me, dearie, not the other way around. Just came to have a chat." That sounded reasonable to me, and I felt it was a good excuse to get out of work today.

"Okay. Anything specific you wanna talk about?"

"Maria, as great as I may be, I cannot read minds," Rumpelstiltskin began right away. He walked around as he spoke. "And...though it means nothing...but I've been curious as to if you've felt certain..._things_ last time I saw you."

_Really, _I thought,_ things was the best word he could come up with for this situation?_

"Are you asking me if I have feelings for you?" I asked bluntly with a smile, since he was making it almost so painstakingly obvious.

"Maybe."

"Well, I did have a really nice time, and...I'm sorry I judged you," I told him.

"Don't we all?" he asked into the air and staring at his long fingernails.

"I think you're an interesting man, Rumpelstiltskin, and I think I'd like to understand you a little bit more," I said, hoping he'd take my hint while I offered it.

There was a silent moment, both of us staring at the crystal water. I wasn't even sure what to say next.

"You are the first person to ever spite me in a deal, and that alone sparked _my_ interest in you. Seeing you through the bars seemed so unjustified. You even set me free, despite knowing my capabilities at that exact moment. You are a mystery to me, Maria, but I _will_ figure you out," Rumpelstiltskin said calmly, staring at me with those dark amber eyes.

It was then he had an energy thrusted upon him, and he began looking around as if there was something dangerous in the woods. I didn't hear anything, but I tried asking him what was wrong.

He settled after a minute or two, telling me it was probably nothing and that he thought he heard someone in the forest.

"It could be Red," I warned him. "She's been on my case lately."

"No matter, it was probably just the forest playing tricks with me," he remarked. Then, his finger rose in the air. "Oh... I forgot to give you something from last time."

He had something else for me? I didn't think that was possible seeing as though he gave me a rose, which was plenty for a first date, even if just to impress.

"I want you to have this," he said seriously. From his pocket emerged a golden chain. "Turn around." I did so, letting him fasten it around my neck without question. It didn't feel like a chain, though. Was this thread? After he fastened it, I felt his hands rest on my shoulders, and he leaned by my ear.

"Promise me that you will wear this wherever you go," he whispered. His tone sounded frighteningly serious.

"Why?" I asked.

"Keep it on," he said, still in a hushed tone. "So I can find you if need be."

"Need? You're using it to stalk me?" I asked, turning around and making his hands drop back down to his sides. He shook his head, telling me to just wear it and trust him. I complied with this, hoping it would make him shut up about it. It seemed very strange of him to do something like that. Then again, he's Rumpelstiltskin.

"Consider it a charm," he told me. Perhaps this was the trick I'd been waiting for.

"Oh, that's all it is?" I asked, relaxing and thinking that if I acted as he did I could see something else I would normally miss. "Well then, of course I'll wear it. No need to be so serious about it. Thank you."

"Also, would it be too out of line if I asked you to meet me here...tomorrow night, shall we say?" he asked, smiling and folding his hand casually together, though not to beg. He was growing more confident with himself now, I could tell very easily.

"That depends," I said, playing hard to get. I wanted him to chase me a little bit, in case he wanted something out of this. "Is this another date?"

"Only if you want it to be," he replied and I accepted his offer. "Good, meet me here then, and don't wear anything fancy. Things might get a little...messy."

My eyebrows rose at that one. What was _that_ supposed to mean? His hand came up to push back the hair that had just fallen in front of his face, and that's when I noticed his wrists. They looked fragile and unusually red with...was that a chain imprint?

"What happened to you?" I asked quickly, but he didn't answer me.

"Tomorrow night," was all he said before disappearing again. I took my laundry back to the house after folding it nicely. I'd been saved a day of work in exchange for another date with Rumpelstiltskin, and he didn't even need a contract this time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Eight: Should Have Known**

I began to wonder why Rumpelstiltskin had given me such a necklace. Actually, it really was thread, but no one else had to know that. When I got home that day with the laundry, my mother noticed the necklace.

"Where'd you get that?" she asked as I put the clothes away.

"I found it," I lied. When I finished my chores, and I found myself looking in the mirror at the necklace. It looked plain, however it was rather thick to be a single strand. When I stared closer, I saw a secret design with twists and some sore of pattern. I shifted it around to see the clasp, but...there was no such thing. Heh.

He didn't trust me to keep it on, that was pretty clear. Not that I would have either if the situation were in reverse. So, I had to keep this thread/necklace thing on until...whenever it came off. I suppose Rumpelstiltskin had to do those honors.

I sighed, hoping my friends wouldn't say anything about it, but Red was as observant as a hawk. She could spot anything.

"Did your secret guy give you that?" she asked.

"No, I found-," I replied, about to give the same explanation in case word was going to get around. However, I was cut off by a thrashing sound and rumbling from the ground. Everyone hit the deck for cover. There was nothing else to hide under from where Red and I were though.

Everyone looked around, and then the ground drew into itself right into the center of town. There were screams from everyone, and Merlin came running out of the shop.

"There's a lot of magic nearby," he yelled, a little too late. "Beware, I can feel it!" People tried to run for their homes, but all who attempted were frozen right in their tracks. There was an icy wind, and then _she_ appeared.

Black and white, the only two colors I could see, besides her icy dark eyes. She emerged from the earth, causing panic everywhere and every which way. Merlin tried a few spells, but they were no match for her power. The Evil Queen thrusted the young warlock to the side and almost into a fire. Red and I stood still and stared at her. Red was in terror, I could sense it, for she was shaking next to me.

I narrowed my eyes at this witch, for I never liked her, and if she couldn't see me then it was no big deal right? The foil in my plan was that she looked directly at me and then started walking towards me. I didn't dare to run, because she would just freeze me in place as a threat. My magic couldn't match hers, I already knew that.

"So, you're the one who has my spinner distracted," she said. I only stared at her, not saying a word.

"What is she talking about, Maria?" Red asked.

"Silence, little girl!" the Evil Queen yelled, putting Red in her place with a quick fix. I couldn't flinch now, despite that I felt sorry for Red.

"Well, no matter, I think you'll do just fine," she said, grabbing me with her own iced hand and dragging my off with pure force. I didn't dare budge or make a fuss, but I couldn't help it, for it looked as though I was going with her willingly.

"What do you want with me?" I asked as she dragged me along. I acted as though I was trying to get away by jerking my body around.

"Oh, not much," she replied. "You're going to help me. Now, silence!" My voice was shushed, but I could still mouth words. I kept that a secret though and pretended I couldn't talk at all.

"Better," she smirked and then proceeded to bring me toward her crater in the ground.

"Maria!" Snow yelled, running for me, but I sharply glared at her. It was too late. The Evil Queen had already frozen her in place as if it was no effort at all to do so. I remembered Rumpelstiltskin's words about having powerful magic: all of it comes with a price.

I kept everything to myself though, and she threw me into the hole. I shut my eyes and then landed with a loud BANG on a stone floor, chest first. I was in some kind of large room. She stood in the middle, staring at me. The hole was closed up, and then I realized how dark it actually was in here.

"How does it feel to be betrayed?" she asked. I tried to move, but then saw I was in chains and tightly. Both my hands and my feet were locked away.

"What do you mean?" I asked, seeing I had a voice again.

"Oh, he didn't tell you?" the Evil Queen asked, raising her eyebrows. "Well, I never expected him too. He is a tricky fellow isn't he?"

"What are you talking about?" I demanded, shaking on the chains, which were I swear leading me closer to frostbite by the second.

"Rumpelstiltskin," she replied, walking away from me. "He did a good job finding a suitable soul for me enhance my power...and all in exchange for some more of that gold..."

I couldn't believe this! She pulled out a knife, and then I realized something I should have from the very beginning. He was nothing but a liar. All he did was make people's lives more miserable after he had them believing he was helping them out. That scaly son of a bitch...

He fooled me, and he did a damn good job of it too. I thought he was something different, but I guess society was right about him. No one will ever know that though, because I would be dead in a matter of minutes. I tried to focus what little magic I had, and in desperate time, it worked!

The knife flung to the other side of the room, but after that, all my magic was ceased throughout the entire room.

"Nice try, but you'll need more than that," the Evil Queen said with a dark voice. "I'll keep you alive to think about what you've gotten yourself into. It's to be the iron chamber with this one!"

Two people came into view and simply dragged me again, this time across a frosty floor, and that severely hurt my ankles. Until I was thrown into a cell, my ankles throbbed in pain and soon enough, they were numb. I was chained to metal and ice, sitting on a frozen floor, and that wasn't even the worst part.

He did this to me! He turned me over to the Evil Queen as some kind of payment, and she clearly intended to kill me. I didn't know when she would do it, but I was stuck for now. I rattled the chains a little, but my magic was useless, unable do the tiniest thing. The Evil Queen made sure of that. I thought about the little devil, coming to the conclusion that the necklace or thread, whatever it is he gave me, was merely a tracking device so the queen could find me.

Oh, he was _good._ Really good.

What could I expect? Nothing exciting happens to me, at least not the good kind of exciting. I sat there, at least able to wrap my arms around my knees. I started to cry between my knees because for once, I was completely helpless. I should have known better.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Nine: Hell Has Frozen Over**

I was never fed anything warm. Everything was frozen, even the little water I was given. I didn't know what day it was, for I'd been sleeping on and off, and there were no windows where I was locked. I cried most of the time, thinking about things, especially the conversation Rumpelstiltskin and I had that seemingly perfect night. I tried to figure out how he played his game so well. How did he know I liked him? I couldn't solve that one. Maybe I was in over my head this time.

The door opened and a guard came in.

"It's time," he said in monotone, though I had no idea what that meant. All I knew what that I was frozen to near death by now, starving and ready to scream from all the pain shooting up my legs and arms from the wounds I sustained on a frequent bases. I had been lashed to stand up every time someone had come into my cell. I thought that's what was going to happen this time, but I was dragged instead. Truthfully, I didn't care anymore.

I was alone, with no one to turn to, so I might as well die. I thought of my mother and my friends, which made me worry more, but I couldn't cry. No, that was a sign of weakness and I'd rather be caught in a hunter's trap than let the Evil Queen see I was weak! He dragged me back into that room where the Evil Queen sat on a chair, looking at my pathetic and bloody flesh. I was a wreck being preserved by the ice. What a slow and painful way to go.

"You are strong," she said. "That's good. I'll need some of that. Over there." She directed the guards to place me near a pit of green fire. I was chained twice as much now, and I fussed over them. She then left me there, and I never saw here for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>It was no warmer outside than it was in that ice prison, as I quickly came to realize. I wanted to wake up my muscles so I could at least move a little, but I couldn't find the strength. It was only late into the night when I heard her voice again.<p>

"I hope you're ready for tomorrow. I can't wait," she said with a foxy voice. I sighed.

"I would say go to hell, but I forget sometimes that you run that place already!" I yelled, but she only laughed at my remarks. I shut my eyes again, letting some tears fall as I thought of what I'd been taken from.

I stared at the moon as she left the room, but a few moments later, I heard a rustling on the edge of the stone wall I was chained to. A hand came up to the surface, and I'd recognize those nails anywhere.

I turned away, saying nothing to that bastard.

"How long have you been here?" Rumpelstiltskin whispered, but I didn't reply. I was trying to stay strong and not cry, but that was too difficult. I was about to be killed, why hide my emotions now? I gritted my teeth together, and he came in front of me, a serious expression on his face. Narrowing my eyes that were blurred from the salty water, I stared at him, deciding that I was going to let the tears fall in a matter of moments.

"_You_," I sneered at him. "You are the last person I want to see right now. What? You've come to torture me further, haven't you? Did _she_ put you up to this?"

He stepped back, cocking his head to the side. "What are you _fussing_ over?"

I didn't say anything, I only stared at him, jerking my chains, and then he looked at my condition with...was that really concern or just another act?

His eyes looked at me fully now, and his expression altered quickly.

"How...No one breaks a deal with me. NO ONE! Oooh, that does it!" Rumpelstiltskin was getting riled up through his own rant, but I was too angry at him to go through with this shit right now.

"NO! Get out of here, 'Stiltskin!" I shouted. "I don't ever want to see you again, you hear me? I may never have to, so just save us both the precious time and piss off!"

"Maria," he began. "I never intended any of this to-"

"_This_!" I yelled with emphasis, interrupting him, yanking on my chains and suddenly I rose to my feet. I kept my anger at the back of my throat but a noise came out somehow. As I tried to get closer, the chains held me back, and I saw this as an opportunity to tell him how much he hurt me.

"THIS is what it's come to. They were right, you're just nothin' but a sneaky little bastard who only wants what's best for himself!"

"Maria, listen to me-"

"Why should I? You betrayed me; you went back on everything! It may have never been there in first place. You've already tortured me enough don't you think? Just...disappear." I slowed my speech, becoming tired of yelling. "Leave me alone. I'll die in peace thank you very much!" I yanked on the chains one last time and then sank to the floor too fast. That hurt my knees.

Rumpelstiltskin said nothing, but I heard mumbling come from him. He was looking at me I could feel it, but I sat firm and never looked back at him.

"I don't need...any more of...your tricks," I said, choking on tears. Then, I was silenced abruptly.

"You aren't letting me _speak_, Maria," he said, back to his mischievous and insane tone. "This whole thing...it was never supposed to happen. Now, I just climbed the Evil Queen's _entire_ fortress to give you an offer...my mistake. Maria..." His emphasis on the prefix of entire made it seem as though he'd done it the long way, without magic that is. He knelt down to my level and touched my shoulders, spinning me towards him so we faced each other.

Then, his hand came over the necklace and it glowed for a few seconds. I looked at him with curiosity, but I couldn't talk. His face held an expression I could never explain. After wiping those first tears from my face and kissing my forehead, Rumpelstiltskin stood up and turned around. He disappeared after that, and I got my voice back.

What just happened? If the Evil Queen put him up to this too... I didn't know what to think anymore. Nothing made sense to me. All I knew was that I was going to die tomorrow and be that as it may, I had to face it alone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Ten: Ah Ah Ah**

Light came down onto my face that morning as dawn approached. I opened my eyes to still see the green flames burning bright. I saw the Evil Queen in front of me, waving her hands around and saying strange words. The fire changed colors as she did so some of it came around me, thawing out my sense of frostbite, but then enhancing my pain. I could feel it all now...shit I'd give anything to be frozen again!

She set a bottle near me and demanded that I drink it. I wasn't that easy anymore, and she practically had to force it down my throat anyway. It went down, and it tasted repulsive, simply as I expected. My wounds were made fresh and others were opened again and again, all afternoon. Everything felt awful, sore and I just wanted out of this place even if that meant death. I sat and took the pain as I always did, but my thoughts were still of confusion and Rumpelstiltskin.

Just as I thought I was getting a break from the lashing, two men turned me around, forcing me back to that spot against the rocks without their hands. Great, the guards had magic too. I was then thrashed at again, and the stones were beginning to turn red and brown. Some wounds ran deep, with only the cold to nip at them, and I was becoming colder much faster than usual. It was torture, to put it bluntly. Hitting rocks and being what the Evil Queen called "prepared."

I was left alone only when the sun set, but I didn't know for how long. I laid down, my body in agony, and a scream followed. It all just hurt too much. Why couldn't she just stab me and get it over with? I would think that she'd want her powers fast.

* * *

><p>Later that night, I was fastened to a rope while my feet dangled in chains, only providing an inch of space to move at all. I was locked tight, and then slowly put over the green flame.<p>

"It's time," the Evil Queen said. "Are you ready to put your miserable life to good use, girl?"

I said nothing, and she took out the knife again. I shut my eyes, my last thoughts of my mother, Snow, Red, and Stephanie...but then a large wind came over everything.

My hair flew in a mess and my body was even jerked about, the wind's gale force was so strong. I kept my eyes closed, but I couldn't feel the fire anymore. It wasn't totally dark, for I knew if I did open my eyes, I might still see because of the stars and the crescent moon. When I did, I noticed at once that the fire was in fact completely gone.

A yell of agitation came to my attention, and that's when I saw the Evil Queen struggling to hold herself, the knife out of her reach, and she was fighting with air to get it back. The guards were thrusted back to the wall, one almost flying off the edge. My eyes now completely open and focused, I heard footsteps. I couldn't see the shadow fully until it emerged slowly, but it came out so discrete as to display each feature clearly in the moonlit night.

Black boots hit the stone, and I saw a pole hit the ground like it was a cane, knowing it was just for show. Then came the black laced and leather pants, red leggings beneath each laced leather piece. Pale, dirty hands gripped the pole with long fingernails, and an extension from the cloth surrounding the arm wrapped between his middle and ring finger. From the scaly black vest and red undershirt being only laced at his waistline, I saw part of his chest was bare. The long coat extending to his calf muscles, also open, was a brown color I recognized. His brown hair was as wavy and messy as ever; and of course, those unmistakable amber eyes...

I was surrounded in a sort of bright field in the shape of a bubble, and the golden thread was glowing around my neck, distracting me from my savior. The Evil Queen came to her feet and stared at the figure. Her attention turned back to me as she came toward me again with the knife, but _he_ spoke first. This made the Evil Queen stop.

"Ah, ah, ah. You touch her again, and the concept is quite simple. You die," he smirked, raising his eyebrows a little and smiling to show off his teeth. Then, he broke into a random laughter. I stared at that man, and I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Rumpelstiltskin..." I breathed, and then I was beginning to piece it all together as he gave me the information I required.

"You went back on our deal," he snapped at the Evil Queen and walking closer. "I gave you the old blacksmith!" He pointed at her for a second. "And NO ONE gets away with breaking a deal, dearie. Not with me."

"Oh please! That was _lazy_ work, even for you," she spat back, and it was his turn to stand still. They each were by now an equal distance from me, and I didn't know what was going to happen. "I knew you could do better, and I was right. He would never suffice compared to her, and you _know_ that."

Rumpelstiltskin looked at me, and I could see the sorrow, the truth through his eyes, past all the tricks and mischievous deeds. I saw hurt, and I now understood that part of that was my fault.

"Perhaps..." he said, walking closer to me. I was deathly afraid as to what he might do, considering what I'd done to him last night, but I was too weak to fight back even if he was the one to kill me right here, right now.

"But you can't have _her_."

With a flick of his wrist, I came tumbling down, for the ropes made a slashing sound as they were slit from my wrists. Rumpelstiltskin caught me, clutching me tight into his chest with only his left arm. I felt so ashamed...

"And why not? We were getting along just fine," she replied, coming closer.

"Because I said so," he replied, holding me a little tighter, and he flung the Evil Queen a short distance. She might have stopped him, I wasn't sure.

"Don't get all sensitive on me now!" she exclaimed, standing back up. "Surely Rumpelstiltskin, we can arrange something here...oh...but you like her don't you?" Walking in a circle now around the fire pit I had been hung over, the Evil Queen came closer to him after making a full rotation. He stepped back a little.

"We could have it all, you and I," she told him. "You know we could, yet you refuse me every time, managing to squirm past me with one of your deals. Our magic is some of the most powerful, and the reward is the world!"

"I would rather be dead," Rumpelstiltskin sneered.

"That can be arranged," the Evil Queen said, stopping in her tracks. I buried my head as far as possible into his chest. I was afraid for my life again, literally.

He stood there, and the Evil Queen struck her blow; however, my thread lit up again, and I heard him whisper, "We are protected. Look." I slowly turned my head to see the golden light deflecting the Evil Queen's blast of magic. My eyes widened, and I clutched onto him, still frightened. We weren't out of this yet.

The Evil Queen ceased, out of breath and she relaxed her magic on us. The golden light faded soon after.

"My magic will _always_ surpass yours, so you'd best remember that," Rumpelstiltskin slyly spoke. "Perhaps you require a reminder; all magic comes with a price!"

He placed me behind him and took both of his hands, forming a spherical shape into his palms, one on top, the other on the bottom. The blue sphere shot from his hands and into the Evil Queen's chest, forcing her backwards all the way to the last stone. She tumbled over the edge but caught herself just in time. Damn, so close!

Rumpelstiltskin grabbed my hand, and we tried to run. I couldn't make it though, and I collapsed, almost hitting the stones again. Another hand wrapped around my waist, bringing me back to my feet.

"Let's try that again," he said a little timidly, narrowing his eyes. Scooping me up as if I were a princess, Rumpelstiltskin ran with my extra weight.

"What about your magic?" I asked.

"Restrictions," was all he said and he just kept running. I couldn't have been too heavy. I knew I lost a considerable amount of weight in that hellish place.

I let my head rest on his chest, holding back my screams of agony. His right palm was straight in line with some of my worst leg wounds. I kept a balance, barely managing to reach around his neck, blood pouring down from my wrists and other various wounds onto him. I didn't want my head jerking about either.

I felt terrible, and as I cried silently into him, my thoughts raced around in my mind. I tried to think of what I was going to say to him after this. I felt him gradually slow down, and I shut my eyes, ready to sleep. An icy wind hit my side hard, but it stopped raging a moment later.

I knew he had used magic just as I closed my eyes. We were somewhere else, and I knew that for sure the minute he told me I had to try standing for a moment. He supported me with his left arm and I heard a key unlocking a door. He took me inside, slamming the door behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Eleven: Bloody Rags**

The entire room smelled of hay and straw; I knew that all too well. Still, my eyes did not open, for I was too worn out and hurting to look around. His head moved about for a few moments as he stood there with me in his arms. Then, he shifted me a little and I felt his hand come off of my wounds. Ow, leg wounds...pulsing still. I was set on something soft, which I learned was a sheet.

He left my side, returning quickly, and he started removing the top layer of my clothes.

"What are you-" I tried to talk.

"Shhh," he hushed me, filling the moment with exigence. "It's for the best, dearie." I lay limp. I mean, what was I going to do, stop him? I could never in such a state. I was vulnerable to him, forced to trust him with my body and my life. I wasn't feeling too well at all. He slowly stripped away my second to last layer, and I knew he could hear me groaning as he did so. Any sort of pressure meant pain, and that definitely included cloth. I heard him sigh, and I had a great guess as to why.

"Don't even...mess with that one," I told him. "Hurts too...much." I let out a deep exhale. It was even a chore to talk. His problem was that I always had a tight halter on under everything I wore, and since wounds were scarce around that area, I didn't want him messing with it.

"All right, I won't touch it," he replied, then moving to my legs were he removed my torn leggings by cutting through them with his magic, but I wasn't completely bare. I felt him struggle a little, and then I remembered he had his own wounds to deal with.

"I don't want to hurt you," he said, ceasing his actions. "I am...unsteady...for the moment."

He stood up again, only this time he was gone for a longer period. I opened my eyes to see the high piles of straw and hay, but the rest of the room looked like it belonged to a warlock. That made sense to me, seeing as though Rumpelstiltskin knew how to use magic, but it didn't have as many potions and tonics as I thought it would.

The pain was getting increasingly annoying to me, coming to a point where I didn't want to move at all. I saw only his backside as he looked through shelves lined with bottles of who knows what.

His eyes met mine, and he tried to force a smile. It never came through. He took one of the bottles and poured some of its contents into a wooden bowl. He then took another and did the same thing, but there was only one bowl. I was usually skeptical about medicine, but if Rumpelstiltskin was the one conjuring it, I would be sure to drink it.

"I'm...sorry," I squeaked out, staring at him as he did his work. As he mixed the substance around, he looked at me again, sighing. After walking back over the me, he set the bowl down next to where I lay and took a hand to push back my hair so it was out of my face.

"She's pure evil, and she lied to you. It happens," he informed me, his hand stopping to feel my cheek. My own blood was smearing onto my face, but his hand was so warm I felt my face unthawing from his touch alone. "You're still cold...don't drink that yet."

He got up _again_, coming back with another blanket and a large wooden bucket like the ones we wash in, though it wasn't exactly as large. I heard water pouring into it, and I looked to see him using magic again. There was steam coming from the water too. Thank the heavens! He took a rag and began with my ankles. Each time he squeezed the rag, I saw blood dripping from it. Pure, liquid, oozing blood. I was in an awful state.

Sighing again, he came to a deeper lashing, and I inhaled sharply. He was probably expecting that to happen.

"I'm trying my best here," he told me, placing his other hand on my leg to ease the pain; he sounded irritated. "Hurt, pain...that's what's going to happen. I have to..."

He left the sentence hang and continued his work. I winced sometimes, and there were instances I didn't even look at the rag because I was afraid to see the damage I'd sustained. The blankets covered my body after he'd already passed over a part of me with the rag. He switched rags when he got to my torso, and this was only my front half.

"Drink this now," he instructed, offering a hand to me. Slowly and carefully, Rumpelstiltskin eventually had me sitting up. Another sigh. I took the bowl and swallowed all of what was in it, trying not to mind the taste.

"I can continue onto your back while you're up if you'd like," he offered, smiling again at me with that compelling expression.

"Might as well...thank you," I replied hoarsely. He came around to sit behind me, and I heard the rag being rung out again.

"Must have been three or four days," Rumpelstiltskin whispered into the air that echoed with the surrounding high ceiling. The hot rag hit my shoulders and feeling began to return to me as he cleansed the blood from my back. I knew the sheets had to be covered with my blood too, but I still couldn't comprehend why he was helping me after what I did.

"I thought you'd traded me like a pawn for one of your deals," I told him. "She told me all those things, and I was quick to believe them." Talking was rudimentary again! I wondered if it was that bowl of stuff I drank, but whatever miracle it was, I was thinking aloud once more.

"She'll twist your mind," Rumpelstiltskin confessed. "Not that I couldn't do the same. In fact I could do worse, but...I'm...Maria, I'm...I offer you an apology. It was a deal between me and her. It had nothing to do with you. I put you right in her path when I met you by the river bank, and when you didn't show up that night...I thought you stood me up."

I smirked and let him continue his story.

"But then I began to wonder why you would do such a thing. You don't strike me as being the arrogant type. It wasn't long before the news reached me as to what happened in your little village, but it must have felt like a lifetime. I'd have been there sooner had I known."

"Why a gold thread?" I asked, feeling that question needed to be answered.

"I told you, it's a charm," he replied, covering another blood-covered slash and ringing out the rag. "I gave it to you just in case. I knew she was tracking me when I felt the wind change direction, and for that moment..." Another pause. "This will hurt." The rag came over a full lash in the middle of my back, and I felt myself leaning back onto him because I felt so weak. Catching me once again, he positioned me upright.

"For that moment, I made a choice, and I found it to be the right one. When I saw you last night, I made that magic stronger because it needed to be if you were going up against the Evil Queen directly."

"I pushed you away, though," I whimpered, more tears following, cleaning the dirt off my face as they ran down. "I shut you out, and yet you still came back for me. You... protected me."

I felt his warm breath hit my back, and then his hands came to my bare shoulders. They were still warm from him touching the rag. All too soon for me, he was closer.

"Maria..." he pressed his lips to my neck for a few seconds and though I welcomed the warmth, I also arched my back, which turned into a painful consequence. I had a good reason to, for what he said next really surprised me.

"You are worth protecting."

I laid my hands out in front of me so they rested upon my thighs, eyes closed. Rumpelstiltskin finished my back and let me lean on him for a while. He spread his legs so my back was against his chest.

"I'm sorry for the hurt I caused you. Me screaming at you couldn't have helped any. I was alone the whole time, suffering...and I believed what that witch told me. The least I could do is tend to your wounds as a-." I said, but he cut me off.

"No need," he said. "I'll...deal with them, but right now they are not important." He pulled the blankets up so they covered my chest.

"I can't wrap every one of these wounds tonight, but as of now, I can numb them while you sleep, if that's acceptable," he inquired, looking at me. I think he would have done it with or without my consent anyway.

"It is," I answered, and he slipped out of his position so I laid back down into dry blood. I watched him as he spoke a short phrase in an ancient language and my legs went numb as did some of my lower back, but that was it. He at least wanted me to have _some_ feeling.

Rumpelstiltskin sat next to me, his legs crossed at the ankles and arms wrapped around his knees. He was looking into my eyes. I met his gaze and shifted my position. I felt more comfortable sleeping on my side.

"Will she...come back for me?" I asked with a hint of worry.

"Do not concern yourself with such a matter," he said, his eyes drooping a little. I knew he must have been as tired as I, if not more.

"You should sleep," I told him, extending my arm so I could lean on it. He said nothing and only continued to look at me, his head cocked slightly to the side. I felt my body start to shake with a sort of violence, but I figured it was only the shock getting to me, so I let it go, thinking I should sleep first and foremost.

Through my closed eyes, I saw a flash of light, making me open them again. Now Rumpelstiltskin was sitting in a chair in front of a table covered in bottles of various liquids. He looked so focused, it was fascinating to me. My eyes were stuck to him, and I noticed he had an eyeglass for the first time. I was completely relaxed with him in the room; in fact I felt safer. He was a trickster to be sure, but a trickster on my side. I sighed, not realizing I'd done so until he turned his head my way again. My eyes blinked several times, and I smiled at him.

"See something you like?" he asked, bringing about the sly smile of his once again, which made me feel at ease because he was being himself. Things were calm and all I heard was his quiet shuffling around on occasion, doing whatever it was he was doing...working, I suppose I'd call it.

"I guess that's one way of putting it," I answered quietly, forcing him to listen carefully.

Without shifting his head from his work, amber eyes looked over the glass and at me again. Smiling, he did another spell which poured the contents into a new bottle. He then placed the substance with the rest, standing behind the large spinner's wheel after that. Within an instant, I witnessed pure magic. What I knew to be straw changed in a flash.

"So it's true..." I breathed, staring in fascination. "You _can_ spin straw into gold." He didn't say anything and continued his work as if I wasn't present. I shut my eyes again, hoping to drift off into a fantasy or some other pleasant thought before completely falling asleep.

This was more silence than what I was used to. If I were back home, I'd be hearing the blacksmith close up his shop, and some animals making noise as their owners let them into the barn for the night. I'd listen to my mother downstairs as she cleaned the house or patched one of the holes in our old table. Being here, the night was more still and the only animals I could hear were the crickets; the wind even picked up once and a while. Turning my attention inside, if I listened hard enough, I heard Rumpelstiltskin's wheel turning as he worked at the straw and hay, a rhythmic and soft sounding pattern. I heard him hum a tune and then add words:

"Today do I bake, tomorrow I brew, the day after the Queen's curse comes in, and oh! I am glad that nobody knew that for that child I must trust within." It went something like that, if I remember correctly. It seemed like a random jumble of words to me, so I paid no real mind.

I didn't know how much time had passed, but I knew I could have listened to him all night. The sound of the wheel was soothing, yet I didn't fall asleep. I heard a single tapping noise and opened my eyes. There was a new bundle of gold thread on the table! How amazing.

Rumpelstiltskin sat down beside me. His eyebrows came together, his lips straightened, and those amber eyes held a sense of bewilderment.

"What is it?" I mumbled.

"You're shivering again dearie," he said, looking at my form.

"It's cold," I told him plainly.

He shook his head, informing me that I shouldn't be cold at all. I asked if he had another brilliant solution for this problem, and that's when I saw in his eyes that he actually had an idea. Without telling me, Rumpelstiltskin just laid down behind me. His arm came around my waist, and he came close to touching my back.

"Tell me if it hurts now," he said before completely pressing his chest to my back. I felt pain to be sure, but the heat was worth much more to me.

"Not in the slightest," I sighed evenly.

Perhaps he could tell I was lying but even if he did, his actions continued. He came as close as possible to me, his arm reaching to meet mine over our heads. Our hands became entwined, but I released the grip. I twisted myself around so I faced him, and I proceeded to come closer. Burying my head near his neck, he shifted onto his back and brought his right arm around to hold me. I put one of my hands over his partially bare chest, and my head found its final resting place upon his shoulder. I was lying on my stomach part way.

"You're warm," I stated the obvious but in a manner so he knew that I was content. His head rested on top of mine.

"I shall see to it that you stay warm tonight," he said, seeming regretful. "Still, not even the strongest curse could make me forget this night."

"What's done is done," I whispered. "You're here."

He clutched me tighter, and I heard a slow breath come from him. He said:

"I offer you my most sincere word, Maria...I will protect you."


	13. Chapter 13

****A/N: Because there is no Once Upon a Time episode this week (and for all you Rumpelstiltskin fans like me, it's driving you crazy because now you have to wait longer once again to see another piece of his past), I have decided to write two chapters of this for this weekend. Enjoy chapter twelve!

**Chapter Twelve: It's Merely Begun**

I was disturbed with the images of a violent nightmare. I'd been sitting by a river when it turned a dark crimson color, and when I looked, there were hundreds of bodies, each with their own wounds and sufferings. I remembered one in particular, for although it wasn't Rumpelstiltskin, it was a damn close look alike. Bones were scattered throughout, some dumping into the river along with blood by the gallons. I could see the flesh on others, and the tearing that had gnawed some to the bone in addition to wide eyes and gory mouths where teeth may have been pulled. I glanced again to see Red and Snow in the pile, a dagger at Red's side, Snow with an apple...and then...the queen appeared.

A hand was shaking me roughly, and my eyes flashed open. White light fiercely attacked my eyes, forcing my body to face the other way and instantly, I shut my eyes like a mousetrap. My sores and lashings all came throbbing at the same time as I rolled over too fast to get away from the light. I felt my wounds develop their own pulses, but although that bothered me, I still saw the white light even with my eyes closed tightly. Wow that was blinding!

I was breathing heavily, yet too lazy to let out a sound of pain. What came out instead was a droned out mumbling.

"I should have warned you, that potion you drank causes graphic images to the mind," a voice came. I remembered what had happened to me within the next few moments of my recovery, so that could only be one person speaking to me right now.

"Thanks for the warning," I groaned, turning away from where I thought he was. I slowly emerged my eyes this time, realizing the white light wasn't even there anymore. Confused, I looked over my shoulder to see Rumpelstiltskin setting another set of golden threads on his table.

"Shiny, isn't it?" he asked, smiling back at me.

"Very," I said with an unpleasant tone. "Almost enough to blind someone."

Rumpelstiltskin gave me a sarcastic glance of sympathy and proceeded to his work. I attempted to move a few more times, finding most of my trials resulted in failure. At least I could move again. I didn't speak with him for a long period of time, and it was only broken when he spoke first.

He set down his work after another spinning job and finally asked how I'd been doing. I wondered what happened to the Rumpelstiltskin I made a deal with. Perhaps this was how he normally was. There must have been a reason we met with him behind bars, though I expected a show when I met him. Not so much now though.

"I can't move," I told him. "What did you put in that stuff?"

His head cocked back unnaturally quick, and he looked away from me, saying there was nothing in that concoction except medicine to help my wounds. I found that hard to believe.

"Why are you upset with _me_?" he asked suddenly and rather scathingly. "You just assumed that I put something into what I made for you, like it explains all the cruelty you experience right now. Consider that you've been in the Evil Queen's castle for about four days! Don't blame this on me!"

"I didn't feel anything like this," I shot back as loud as I could, which wasn't much given my state.

"Because you were frozen, almost to your death! You couldn't feel a sword if it stabbed you in the heart!" he yelled, and then all went silent. I thought about what he said, and I knew he was right. I wasn't thinking clearly this morning. His back turned to me again, he walked toward that table.

"I'm sorry," I said, trying to sound even. "You didn't deserve that, and...you're right. I was probably frozen stiff."

More silence, but I had successfully stopped Rumpelstiltskin in his tracks with my magic. He took a deep breath and turned around to walk back toward me this time. He had already casted my spell away.

"It's early," he informed me. "You were...stirring, so I woke you, and _how_ on God's green earth can you still be cold?" He saw me wrapping myself in the sheets as he spoke.

"I'm always cold," I replied. "It's just been that way. All the time."

I could have cut the tension with a dagger at that moment. I saw it, in his eyes he wanted to tell me something, but being who he'd always been, he shut me away for now.

"So..." I wanted to break the awkward moment. "Do I get that second date?" I smiled at him after I said that, and his expression completely changed. This was the Rumpelstiltskin I knew.

"For leaving me alone in the forest and worrying me to _my_ death, I'm going to say...no," Rumpelstiltskin said, turning his head to side, but he wasn't really upset. At least, not for those reasons.

"For leaving me in the hands of the Evil Queen, freezing, starving, and almost killing me for four days I'm going to say yes," I replied, turning my body around and wincing. "But wait..." He looked at me with suspicion. I grabbed a piece of paper from my bag and asked him to bring me a quill pen. Once he did, I turned around to write my own contract, being sure to only fill the page as needed.

"What is it?" he asked. "You could just tell me, you know that right?"

"Oh, but that's rather...dull don't you think?" I asked, flipping over. I was becoming accustomed to the pain.

His eyes displayed a sense entertainment and lust as he stared at me. I put the piece of paper down and dropped the quill at my side. I wrote...and for a long time.

* * *

><p>"Sign it," I commanded. It was my contract, and if he signed it, I'd be the one to get something in return.<p>

By signing this, I agreed to let him formally, officially court me, _and_ I would forgive him for and forget the incident regarding his deal with the Evil Queen. In return, he was to ensure that the Evil Queen never so much as touched me again, by use of magic or otherwise at any and all costs.

I saw him reading it, and at the end, he stared into my eyes. I wasn't kidding.

"You aren't crying wolf here...are you?" he asked openly after his attempt to read me, and I shook my head; but I think he knew it to be true even before I gestured. The quill pen attracted to his hand like a magnet with the use of his magic as it flickered away from my spot. He looked at me one last time...

...and then he signed it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Thirteen: Open Display**

Forced was I to stay at Rumpelstiltskin's dwelling until I could properly stand and walk again. We were a good walk from my village, and I knew Red and Snow were probably worrying over me. Not to mention my mother. I thought I was going to die; that, a few days ago, I'd have been alone, frozen, and then my blood would steam from my body as the Evil Queen slit me into a pile of flesh and bone. I couldn't be more grateful to Rumpelstiltskin, for despite him saving my life, I was starting to accept the seemingly impossible and preposterous fact that I liked him...a lot.

He was risky, dangerous in many ways. Yet I saw a side of him no one else seems to understand because they don't give him a proper chance. On my part, I thought he required a few chances, for he had to first discover that I wasn't going to betray him or take him for granted. For once, I was glad I didn't have extraordinary magic. Everyone wants it, and it only lands people into trouble. I could never live like that, and somehow, Rumpelstiltskin did.

Perhaps this is completely pathetic, falling for a trickster, but as I spent more time with him...I don't know. I do see something I like. I'll admit he isn't particularly eye-catching. I'd never try and argue that with someone. However, when I'm close with him, in conversation or just any private setting, we're compatible.

A few days passed, and I'd gotten used to sleeping in they hay, as did he. Every night, I'd find myself shivering no matter what, and Rumpelstiltskin would lay beside me so I could "take some of his heat" as he phrased it. When I leaned on his left side though, I heard his heartbeat. It was strong, vibrant, and sometimes if we'd talk about something and I was in the right place, I felt it speed up. That made me smile a lot of the time, letting me forget the pain.

"When do you think I'll be able to stand without back pain?" I asked him calmly one night as we lay in the hay together. We'd done more and more of this often as of late, my head resting on his chest which was, as usual, only partially bare.

"I can't say for sure, but soon I believe," he replied. "I don't want the magic to get in the way. It will corrupt your natural system. I can use a little, but I'd rather you heal as you would without my assistance. It's much less complicated and...better."

I cuddled closer to him, putting an arm over his chest as I liked doing. He was using his magic for a good purpose and without a contract. I felt extremely lucky.

"Rumpelstiltskin," I said, thinking that one day I'd have to come up with a nickname for him. A shorter one, a way...way shorter one. "Why didn't you bring me back to my village right away?"

He took his time before answering me, and I felt his breathing quicken subtly.

"You weren't ready for that, dearie," he said simply. "You were better off here than you were back there, and the Evil Queen doesn't dare enter this place."

"How do you know that this place was better for me? I mean, it's a bold action, taking a girl away from her own home when she's injured," I inquired.

"Well, for one thing, if it weren't for magic, you'd have never made it through the first night...without a torture worse than being at her castle. At least at her castle, you were frozen. In your village, every wound would have slowly taken you closer to Grimm. Oh, and you couldn't lay any way you tried because the pain would hurt you so badly as so you would have given anything to be dead," he explained.

"You knew this..." I sighed.

"No, I know the Evil Queen, and I wouldn't trust that Merlin boy for a second with even my own life. No offense to him, but if he's the best you've got...you're better off here. I did you a favor," Rumpelstiltskin told me, pressing me closer to him.

"You...like me that much?" I asked with surprise in my tone. I'd gotten him to admit it, indirectly of course; not that it was my secret plan or anything to do something like that.

"Maria, I read the contract," Rumpelstiltskin said with a small laugh. "But I am...in a bind, shall we say, for the moment."

"You seem to get the gold out just fine to me," I said, lifting my head off his chest so I could look at him.

"That's not what I meant," he answered, shaking his head. "Once you can walk, I promise you'll know all right?"

"Oh, okay," I agreed, though I wanted to know this instant.

He moved his hand to rest at my waistline rather than my side, and my head came back down onto his chest.

"Am I warm enough?" he asked.

"Perfect," I replied, coming closer yet and smiling.

"Good, good." That night, he kissed the top of my head a few times as we talked and once more before I fell asleep with him. I wasn't sure if that was intentional or not, but he stayed with me nonetheless. I closed my eyes, and I was grateful for every second of my dealing with him over that stupid club thing because I finally accepted the facts.

I didn't want a rich, arrogant prince. I wanted something like this. I wanted Rumpelstiltskin.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fourteen: Progress**

Two days later, my legs held me up, and I could actually walk on them for a short period of time. I could only walk steadily for about five minutes before my legs, especially the left one, began to hurt. Walking became easier as the days went on, and before I knew it, I could walk outside; however, Rumpelstiltskin wasn't too far behind me if I did so. He was looking out for me...I think. I couldn't tell because sometimes he'd disappear and then come back when I least expected it.

"Hey," I said as we sat on the grass of an open section in the forest. "You said you'd tell me something when I could walk." His neck cranked quickly toward where I was sitting.

"Yes, I did say that," he confirmed, but there was a silent moment after that. I expected more.

"Come on," I urged, shoving his arm. "What is it?"

"I don't think you're ready for it," he said, turning his head away. His fingers etched patters in the blades of grass with an ember spell. Magic was like an instinct to him; consequently, I enjoyed watching him dabble and play with it whenever the opportune moment came upon me. It was a rarity to see him do this with such powerful magic.

"Oh, I'm not, am I?" I asked playfully. "We'll just see about that." I stood up, and he was about to also; but I tapped his shoulder, quickly announcing he couldn't use magic to cheat. Then, I repeated a simple, rather childish phrase. I was proud of it though.

"You're it." I proceeded to run away, hearing him shout after me, mostly consisting of words like: "cheater," and "not fair." Ironic for someone such as him to say.

I climbed a tree, a sudden new challenge, but a overcame it.

"I know you're up there," he announced, for I'd been trying to be as silent as possible in the tree he probably even saw me climb. I started to giggle.

"Then come and get me!" I provoked, sitting on the thickest branch timidly and proper.

"With pleasure," Rumpelstiltskin said, and that was the day I learned he could beat a squirrel in a tree climbing contest.

"Gotcha," he said, tapping my arm and then hanging by his knees from above me.

Seeing him upside down, I had to mess with his hair a little bit until he swung back to sit on the branch above me. His hand came down and in his palm sat a large yellow apple. Those were my favorite! However, as I tried to reach for it, he flung the apple into his other hand. I sighed.

"These are for when we start walking further," he explained, and it was then I saw he had a few apples with him in his coat pocket. How eccentric, even for him.

We eventually got down from the tree, and we proceeded to walk farther into the forest. I took my apple, tasting its sweetness and loving every bite of it. I started to recognize my surroundings after about a half an hour.

"Hey, my village is just up ahead," I said, looking at him. I didn't even know he was taking me back.

"You walked the whole way," Rumpelstiltskin told me. I felt saddened by that fact. I knew I was going to be warmly greeted, but what of him? I didn't want to leave! Then again, he did sign my contract, so this wasn't the end. I bit into the yellow apple, saying nothing for a while.

Markings of ember became engraved in the apple when I reached the core. My eyes widened in surprise, but I didn't drop the apple. I read what was forming slowly, ceasing my walk to make sure I received the full message:

_But before you proceed...look right._

I did as it said, looking to my right where Rumpelstiltskin came very close to me. I don't know how fast it happened, but I only looked into his eyes for a split second. Rumpelstiltskin grabbed my waist in a swift manner, causing me to drop the apple. His head tilted at an angle, and then...it happened.

He was kissing me.

There was nothing forceful about it; actually, the kiss was soft and gentle. I responded as I wanted to since we lay in the hay together that night. I kissed him back, showing him that I was perfectly more than fine with what was going on here. Even his lips were warmer than mine, only making me want him more. I reached my arms up to circle his neck, realizing it was a far more comfortable position.

I was backing up as Rumpelstiltskin urged me to do so with his forward stride. I hit a tree, but that didn't effect the moment. He tasted of green apples, which wasn't a bad thing _at all_. His passion grew within seconds, and it seemed the kiss got sweeter, deeper, more lustful. For a brief moment, he was still the daring devil I always knew him to be, for he slipped his tongue into my mouth. When I met it, he retracted. Still holding me close as he released the kiss, I opened my eyes. I felt entranced, but I knew there was no magic involved with this. I couldn't feel any.

He smirked, then broke eye contact with me. I still leaned against the tree, staring at him.

"My apologies if that was out of line-" he tried to speak, but I didn't want him to speak anymore. I decided I wasn't going to let him. No, he was too good a kisser for that. Pushing my back to ricochet my body from the tree, I leaned just below him, and I pressed my lips to his, hands resting on his shoulders. It was my turn.

He responded well to my intention, resting his hands on my sides, and this time, I positioned my tongue into _his_ mouth. It was a tongue war for a while, but that stopped when pressed my body closer to his. Hell, his kiss was plenty to satisfy me. When I finally let him go, I pressed my head up against his when he cocked it down to look at me.

"You probably want that necklace off, eh?" he asked with a smirk.

"No, I don't," I refuted in a whisper. "I like it, thank you very much. It proves I'm with you."

"Oh" And is that so hard to believe?" Rumpelstiltskin asked, narrowing his eyes and letting me go.

"Yes, oh yes it is," I replied. We continued walking up to my village, and I was relieved the kissing hadn't ruined our conversation or relationship. I was so ready for that!

I grasped his hand as the village came a quarter of a mile away. The grip tightened when we passed the sign welcoming outsiders.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Fifteen: No Freaking Way!**

The village was crowded with people, and I could see the hole she left in the ground still being filled in. No one seemed to notice us for a while, preoccupied with other chores. Then, I saw Red and she saw me at the exact same time, but she surpassed the man at my side.

"Maria!" She yelled into the air, and that's when everyone's head turned to see me. There were many coming toward me but when they came within about ten feet, they stopped cold in their tracks. Even Red, and I knew why, for all their eyes told me what I needed to know, not to mention what I thought was obvious.

"It's _him_," Snow gasped.

"Rumpelstiltskin," Merlin said coldly, emerging from the crowd. "What are you doing here?"

Rumpelstiltskin didn't reply to the young warlock, he only looked at me, I could feel it.

"Guys, guys," I said. "It's okay, he's only-" I was trying to walk forward when my left leg gave out a scream of pain, shooting up quickly through my veins. I gasped and was about to fall to the dirt, but I felt an arm grasp around my waist. People whispered and backed up in fright as this happened.

Rumpelstiltskin set me upright again, but no one trusted him. It was obvious they didn't approve of him touching me.

"Let her go!" Red yelled at him, yet she kept her distance. Rumpelstiltskin's eyes rolled and he only sighed.

"I can go as I please, Red," I told her and the rest of the people. They couldn't see how much Rumpelstiltskin had helped me, for the wounds were covered by my long clothing and wrappings. They'd never understand, none of them.

I felt an odd sensation coming over my body. I was getting weaker and I felt tired, but then the feeling passed after a few moments.

"Unwise, young warlock," Rumpelstiltskin finally spoke. The two eyed each other, and Merlin knew to back down. I backed up when I could, but my leg was hurting again. I reached out to him, and he caught me again, holding me steady.

"It hurts too much," I whispered. "I think I walked a little too far." I was collapsing closer to the ground and I felt him scoop me up again. This time though, the leg wounds were less painful.

No one touched me as long as I was with him, and that, in a way, really sickened me. I thought my friends would stand up and try to help. Red, I thought, would surly muster up the courage to take me from him, but she never did. She stood there like everyone else, only watching me suffer.

"Well, where's her mother's house?" Rumpelstiltskin asked. "I can't hold her forever." He looked around, waiting for an answer. However, there was still not a single word from anyone.

"It's...over there," I pointed. "I'll tell you when we're there."

"Maria!" Red exclaimed. "Your mother won't like this, not at all..."

"Well, no one else is helping me around here!" I snapped at her, leaning back on Rumpelstiltskin. When he walked where I pointed, a path was cleared for him and I could feel everyone's eyes on us as he walked through the village.

"I didn't know how much people really resented you," I told him honestly as he readjusted me in his arms.

"Told you," he replied.

"What did you do to them?" I asked. "Is there something I don't know about?"

"I made not a single deal around here. I don't know anyone except the warlock, Merlin. He probably spread word, not to mention my..._gorgeous_...reputation," he told me.

I found I had missed the rows of houses along to dirt path, freshly hoed out every other Sunday to keep the village looking in order. That musty smell every morning when I woke up...it reminded me of home. However, I didn't want to go home, in fact it was the last place I wanted Rumpelstiltskin to take me. My silence was getting the best of him, and when we came to the edge of the village, he asked where my house was.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to answer," I replied unsteadily.

Continuing to look around, it was the same, but the atmosphere just wasn't the same. Still, everyone was standing where they were when we entered the village. Still in that mob of people, and Merlin stood at the front, as if he needed to protect the people. Well, as best as he could. He was undoubtedly no match for Rumpelstiltskin.

I remained quiet, starting to hold back tears as I pointed to my house. He carried me to the front door. Instead of him having to set me down, I had him lean me into the door so I could knock for him.

"Mother," I said after knocking a few times. Naturally, Rumpelstiltskin said nothing, which was probably for the best right now.

"Maria? Is that you?" another voice came from the other side of the door, soft and sweet with a hint of pleasant surprise.

"Yes...but wait, Mother!" I said, and I heard her stop. "Before you open the door, I think you should know something..."

"What is it, Maria?" she asked, and I mustered up every ounce of courage I had left in my system.

"I'm with Rumpelstiltskin."

The door thrusted open, and there appeared my mother, in her everyday rags as if I had never left. I leaned back into Rumpelstiltskin, wondering what my mother would say to this. I was afraid she would fight for me; however, fighting was unnecessary. No one had to fight, nor did anyone have a reason to even panic. Yet, it seems as though I must have missed something when I was absent. There had to be something else going on here, and that was becoming quite evident to me. Red had been joking with Snow and I when she asked who I was dating, and as far as I knew, before I left no one was _that_ cautious and fearful of Rumpelstiltskin. Then again, only a few have seen him face-to-face.

I found the village to be too timid and careful. There was no more adventure, and perhaps that was because of my disappearance. That didn't make a whole lot of sense to me, though. Just because I'd been missing for months...the village wouldn't have been that effected. I could see my mother, Red, and Snow mostly, but not everyone.

"Maria," my mother breathed, then she looked to Rumpelstiltskin, and there it was again. That look of fear and question, now in her mind. "Please...bring her inside." She sounded shaken up. Rumpelstiltskin did as she said, but probably because I was becoming a slight burden. My mother led him up to my bedroom where he set me on my bed of straw.

She kept her distance from him, but I didn't understand why. I sat up in the bed, wincing.

"I think it's time," Rumpelstiltskin said.

"Time for what?" I asked, the same look of question on my mother's face.

"You've..." he was trying to explain what he wanted to in a way that my mother wouldn't be offended; however, this was impossible.

"Mother," I began softly. "It's okay, I need to talk to him. Could you step out for a second?"

She stood there as if stone cold with fear.

"No," she said. "I'm here for you now and I won't let..._them_, take you from me e-e-ever again." My mother stared at Rumpelstiltskin. He sighed, turning back to me yet speaking to my mother.

"You're only hurting yourself," he told her. Then, he sat beside me. "My magic has been in place for...almost too long, and if we don't take- if I, don't remove the spell, you could have some...effects."

"You used magic on my daughter, you wretched, son of a bas-" my mother was yelling, then Rumpelstiltskin stopped her mid-sentence...literally with magic.

"All right, here's the deal," he said to me. "She either leaves now, or you can explain it to her."

I saw my own mother was frozen, her mouth unable to move and a look of fear on her face. It must be the source of magic that has everyone frightened to their deaths around here.

"Mother, you have to leave us," I told her. "You have to trust me _and_ Rumpelstiltskin, all right?" With that, he placed her outside the door, shut it, locked it, and then let her go from the spell.

There was a pounding on the door right away, just as he was about to tell me about what he had to do. His eyes rolled multiple times, and I was getting a little annoyed myself. But she was my mother, and I couldn't control her.

"I'll have the whole village looking for you, Rumpelstiltskin," she yelled. "Then, everyone will know that you were the cause of all our problems!"

He snapped his fingers, and then there was silence. I looked at him with a sense of curiosity.

"Froze her..._again_," he explained. "Where was I? Ah yes. You see, magic can do much, but only for a limited time. No matter what, every spell and magic power has a limit and a price. I must remove my magic from you. No guarantee you'll be completely pain free."

"Do what you must," I replied.

I positioned myself to lay on the bed in case if the worst should happen. He took his hand and positioned it over my mid section, and I could see the orange glow emitting from my body. It rushed back inside of his fingertips and all throughout his body. The mist surround him, and I found myself becoming increasingly more in pain, but more sore than anything else. My back was the worst, but I knew there was nothing to be afraid of. After what seemed like a long time, Rumpelstiltskin finally withdrew his hands from my body. He jumped backwards, and I tried to move, seeing I couldn't do a lot, but compared to how I was the first night at his place, this was one hundred times better.

Rumpelstiltskin sat down beside me, and I noticed his hand shook violently back and forth. I placed my right over his left, and he looked at me. I inferred the shaking was from getting his power back.

"How much did you use?" I asked, looking up at him.

"No more than what was needed," he replied. "And now, I have it back." A smile crept back to his face.

"Did I weaken you?"

"Oh just a tad. It's nothing."

That was a white lie, but I suppose it didn't matter now. I'd never truly know how much he'd sacrificed for me. I wondered when he was going to unfreeze my mother, however he began to steady himself once more. Then, he unlatched the window. I knew he wouldn't leave me, and my hunch was confirmed when he stood on the roof.

"Merlin!" I heard Rumpelstiltskin call. "Could you, maybe, take a shot at me?"

"What?" I heard Merlin yell back.

"Oh, I know you want to. Go ahead! Take your best shot boy!" Rumpelstiltskin called, almost beckoning him. What was he planning? I stumbled over the window, and Rumpelstiltskin turned to me.

"Stay there."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Sixteen: Twilight**

Rumpelstiltskin jumped off the roof with ease and landed in a swift, posed position in front of Merlin. The young warlock was confused.

"Come on now, don't be shy about it," he told the warlock.

"Why are you doing this?" Merlin asked. Rumpelstiltskin held his hands up to Merlin. The orange was overwhelming throughout them, and it was beginning to effect the rest of him.

"I know you know what this is," Rumpelstiltskin said evenly and with a hint of dangerous beckoning. "You've experienced it before. I did you a favor, and now it's time you pay my price."

Merlin stepped in front of everyone else, looking to protect all behind him. He'd made a deal with Rumpelstiltskin a long time ago when he first had his magic out of control that if the trickster controlled his magic, he'd repay him someday.

"Your magic..." Merlin said, staring closer at him now.

"Just take a swing CHILD!" Rumpelstiltskin yelled, the orange morphing into a dust and coming from his hands slowly. Merlin swung a stone spell at the trickster and he broke himself free within seconds.

Merlin knew what was going on. When a warlock or someone with a lot of magic had undergone an effective change within their system, their magic sometimes glitched up on them. It can either become out of control or almost too powerful. Merlin was hoping it was the first option because he knew Rumpelstiltskin, if the man even cared for the village, would have to hold back every ounce of his sly personality just to keep from annihilating the warlock.

"Keep going!" Rumpelstiltskin commanded. The villagers watched in confusion, some of them in fear because of all the magic flying around. Merlin used levitation and strong natural forces against the swindler, but no matter what, Rumpelstiltskin kept coming back. Merlin figured the man just needed to get some of it out so he could control himself.

Merlin tried whatever spells he knew, but only did the orange die down a tad when every spell Merlin could use had already been done.

"That's all I know," Merlin said in a panic.

"Well then you're going to have to think of something else!" Rumpelstiltskin replied in urgency. "And quickly!"

Red eyed something against a shed and she ran for it, God damn the consequences. She came upon a large bucket and she threw it at Rumpelstiltskin. He deflected it, and then looked at the girl in curiosity.

"Come on, there can't just be one way to skin this cat!" she exclaimed. "I may not have magic, but I can make you use it." Red ran and got a hoe, throwing it carelessly in the air yet accurately toward him. Rumpelstiltskin thrusted this to the side too with his magic.

Snow began to follow what Red was doing, and soon they both found things to throw at him, even if they were stones.

"HA!" Red exclaimed as she tossed an axe at the dealer. "Killing two birds with one stone!"

Rumpelstiltskin smirked, knowing she was right about that. He waved his hand to deflect the axe, and it instead went into the blacksmith's shop. That gave Red a load of ideas. Snow mostly flung whatever stones she could find, but it was enough to keep Rumpelstiltskin using magic until Red got to Bryan's weapons. She brought out one after the other.

" Hey 'Stiltskin!" she yelled, and he turned around. "Take this!" She began with the knives. He analyzed the blade and then deflected it.

"Everyone hide behind something!" Merlin yelled. "He can't control where the weapons end up!" At that news, everyone ran, screaming and panicking to get behind something. Merlin needed to rest for a little while, for that was the most magic he'd used in a day and he wasn't used to it.

Red kept flinging knives and when she ran out, she moved on to axes and anything else sharp she could throw at him. She threw two at once, but for some reason, Rumpelstiltskin hadn't anticipated this. One of the knives graced its deathly edge across his arm, rudimentarily slicing through his clothing and then his skin, sending red liquid oozing from his sleeve. At this, Rumpelstiltskin's rage grew and he deflected with more ferocity.

However, Red's arms were beginning to tire out after that last axe.

Rumpelstiltskin was making a large mess of the village, but the orange glow was dying down, and what they were doing was clearly working. It was just that now, there were weapons everywhere and plenty of damage that required repairs.

"I've nothing left," Red yelled, dropping to her knees and holding her shoulder. Snow was tiring out too. Merlin shot a lightning bolt at Rumpelstiltskin, and then he just reflected it up into the sky.

They both looked up to see where the bolt went, and then he glanced at Merlin. His dark hand rose to point at the clouds above, and soon the sky became very dark. The orange magic turned to a red-gold color and it thrusted into the sky. The clouds came together, and the village was engulfed in a flaming twilight. The sky shone red, orange, and gold colors. The sun was blocked.

Rain began falling from this eccentric sky, but the rain was just as any other day would have it. Merlin looked up at the sky and then to Rumpelstiltskin.

"Why?" he asked, a little annoyed. "I just used everything I had and you jus'-"

"That was just enough to get rid of the rest of the problem," Rumpelstiltskin replied, turning around. Knowing he had a little excess magic, he gathered up all the axes and knives with his magic and transferred them back in front of the blacksmith's door; however, this was all he could do. His magic needed to time to adjust now, and he knew that well enough.

He bowed to Merlin and then went back to Maria. Now he was in control of his magic.

"When will this wear off?" Merlin yelled questioningly.

"In time," Rumpelstiltskin replied.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I hope everyone noticed the previous chapter that was updated a few days ago. I'm on a roll with this guys!

**Chapter Seventeen: Closer**

No magic, that would cause more disaster for now, and Rumpelstiltskin walked with fatigue up the stairs to where I was lying. He passed my mother, but he decided to leave her be. For one, he hadn't any other choice for the moment, and two, he thought she'd calm down if she just stood and observed for a little while. Perhaps that was true.

"What happened?" I asked immediately. "The sky is...your arm!" I stood up, ignoring my pain (though it took a little wincing to get past it), and I went to him.

"It's nothing," he told me, walking past me and into a washroom where I bathed. "Lay back down." My legs had already given out, and I was half way onto the bed. Using what was left of my arm strength, I pulled myself onto the straw mattress and I positioned myself comfortably on my side. I felt my old wounds becoming tender and one of them, I was certain, split open as I lifted myself up.

"Ahk," I said to myself, mostly out of annoyance, but within the next minute, Rumpelstiltskin was out of my other room and at my side.

"What happened?" he asked.

"One split open, I know it..." I chocked out before he rolled me onto my side to see my back. That's where I felt it. "What happened to your arm?"

Ignoring my main question, he lifted my rags to expose my back. His teeth were together as he inhaled quickly, making a whistling type sound, but whatever it was, it didn't seem like a good sign.

"What do you see?" I asked, shutting my eyes and trying impossibly to prepare for the worst.

Silence...

"I cannot use magic," Rumpelstiltskin told me. "Forgive me, dearie." That was all he said before I felt something slice the wrapping open on my back. He lifted the cloth from the wound and unwrapped it from my body. I saw blood, and a lot of it.

Then, I felt something prick me in the back...a little too hard. I fell flat from both surprise and more pain added to what I was going through already.

"Try not to move, I know that's going to be difficult," he added, and then I felt another prick. I knew what he was doing now.

"It's that deep?" I asked.

"It's only a few stitchings, dearie. Just skin deep..."

I tried to move my head instead of my body, but I had no pain relief like his magic had brought. Not fully understanding why he couldn't use magic, I just tried to bear with the process.

"All done. See, not so bad, is it?" he asked heartedly. "Try and sit up."

I did as he said, and even though it hurt in my back from where he poked, I felt the wound in my back was settling.

"That should hold nicely then," he ranted. "And you're already worth more than this entire village."

"Huh?" I asked, a little confused at that remark, but then I quickly comprehended what he'd just done.

He'd sown my wound with gold thread!

I sighed, shutting my eyes for a moment. Then, I realized I wanted to see his work.

"Can I see it?" I asked. I was trying to see past my annoyance.

Helping me to my feet, he lead me over to a mirror. Turning me around, I saw the golden stitchings on the right side of my back. There were only a few and that was also when I got a good gander at the rest of my wounds.

"This is what you're _supposed_ to be feeling," he explained, leading me back to the bed. He sat on the side of the bed after I laid back down.

"I must've been in awful shape then huh?" I said, trying to relax now. He pushed back my hair so I could see him better, and through his eyes displayed an expression of concern.

"You haven't any idea," he said quietly, looking away. I took my hand and grasped his wrist. I wanted him to gaze into my eyes as I made a request.

"Stay with me tonight."

"I'm not leaving, dearie," he told me calmly. "I signed a contract." I smirked because we both knew there was more to that than what could be perceived.

"Are you really going to leave my mother right outside the door?" I asked, leaning back and releasing my grip on his wrist. Knowing I had a pouting look on my face, he stood up, seeing my point.

Within a few minutes, he returned, announcing my mother was now in the kitchen. Then, it felt like we were alone again. No one in the village came to my house, even to knock on the door. It felt like no one cared about me, except for Rumpelstiltskin now, which was an odd feeling in it of itself.

"Do you have any idea as to what has everyone on edge?" I asked him, truly hoping for an honest answer.

"I cannot say for sure," Rumpelstiltskin replied. "That Merlin seemed confident with himself. Perhaps it was the Evil Queen that frightened your village more than I." I would accept that as an explanation for now.

Rumpelstiltskin shut my window and my door manually before returning to my bedside. He calmly adjusted himself, taking off his shoes and coat so I could see he was wearing black leather and red undergarments as I already suspected. His long brown coat lain at the edge of the bed, and his body came to lay beside me.

I felt his hand trace my face, and he propped himself onto his good shoulder only to stare at me.

"What?" I asked, meeting his gaze.

Smiling, his lips swiftly met mine, and I became enchanted by his kiss once again. No magic threads attached, the kiss lingered even as he pulled away, but it didn't have to linger for long. I felt him come on top of me and he continued to kiss me. I found my arms slipping around his neck, and I remembered the last time this happened...when he backed me into a tree. This was much better. At the same time, our tongues clashed, surprising us both so that we pulled apart the next moment.

"Hmm...a bit _wanting_ tonight, are we?" he whispered right beside my ear. My hands brushed his hair back; this way, I would no longer be tickled with the single strands hanging from either side.

"Sorry to get your hopes up," I replied in a regular tone. "I'm a bit too sore for that."

Rumpelstiltskin, while remaining on top of me, trailed his right hand down my left side, his clawed-equipped fingers each running across my rumpled rags. I could feel each individual finger tracing my outline...all the way, slowly, down to my thigh. That was hot. Once there, his hand retracted quickly and amber eyes stared back at me. _That_ ruined the mood.

"...are you _sure_?" he asked, narrowing his eyes somewhat. A red tongue glided across the bottom of his lip, however inconspicuously he meant it to be. Then, he rested his right hand on my shoulder, and for once, all I found myself able to hear was his breathing. Even this time, his respiration was more silent than usual.

I yawned, taking my time with the plan that had been concocting within my mind for the past few minutes. Knowing fully well this could potentially severely hurt, perhaps it might be worth it. I forced him back by shoving him with my hands to his shoulders, sending him to my right where I resumed my plan further. I swung my body to follow his forced motion, the shots of pain running instantaneously after I'd begun to do so. However, giving in isn't what I do. Now, I was on top of him, my hands binding his wrists above his head, and my legs spread apart so I could hold the rest of him down beneath me.

Wincing again because I still wasn't used to that sort of agony, I let myself fall onto his shoulder, right near his neck where I inhaled the peculiar scent of a damp morning when the sun has not yet shone, just when the fog begun to lift, and after the storm has passed. That was the signature of Rumpelstiltskin.

"Quite positive," I strangled to get the words out. He kissed my head and moved my left leg off to the side so I was leaning on his left. By now, he ought to know I prefer to lay that side of him.

"Oh well," he sighed in disappointment.

Too bad for him. He'd have to suffice with my hand resting on his chest for now. Allowing myself to relax, I closed my eyes and tried to put the pain out of my mind. By habit, I suppose, my hand was moving up and down his chest. Eventually, I felt my index finger tracing his neck, and that's when he suddenly climbed on top of me.

"You have no idea how distracting you really are, do you?" he asked in that sly and mischievous voice of his. He was like one of those puppet masters: his mouth almost never moved. It was growing on me and every time he used it, I found it to be more attractive.

Before I could answer, he locked me into a release of passion, running his hands across my sides, both of them at the same time, and this time, he went further down my leg, changing where he touched as he came back up my leg from the outside to more of the the inside, where I was more sensitive. He stopped when he scaled the inside of my arms.

"Sorry..." I replied, sighing as he continued. It felt really good. Too good. "I've absolutely no idea."

Rumpelstiltskin's thumb came to my lower lip where he brushed over it smoothly before resting his hand on the back of my neck and pulling me in for another kiss. His tongue trailed from my lips to my neck where he pressed gently against my sweet spot, causing me to moan a little in the back of my throat. How did he know where that was, and on the first guess too?

My back arched, and I yearned for more of his taste after that. We kissed again, and he resumed exploring my body with the rags on. I felt his hand reaching lower. He reached bare skin and then I felt him slowly moving his hand beneath my skirt. I released the kiss, allowing my mind to return. This couldn't happen yet.

"I'd rather do this when I hurt less and can...do more," I whispered into his ear, and at that, his hand came out from its hiding place. He rolled back to his side of my bed where I was able to lean on him again.

"Didn't mean to get you all excited," I said, referencing to what I meant by brushing against his leg with mine. Our eyes met again, and I found myself becoming lost. I could stare into those pools of amber forever...

Sighing, Rumpelstiltskin kissed me again, lingering right in front of me for a few seconds before kissing me once more. It never went any further that night. I yawned, and that's when he took his place, resting on his back and with me on his shoulder. I wanted to be closer to him than what I was, despite being pressed up against him. That was as close as I'd get so far.

But close seemed to never be close enough.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I don't know why, but I love this chapter. Enjoy!

**Chapter Eighteen: Temptation**

When I awoke that morning, I felt refreshed. I stretched my legs as far as they'd let me, and I swore my arms could touch the ceiling. As I glanced around the room, I couldn't see Rumpelstiltskin anywhere. Thinking that I didn't need him for everything I did, I slowly got myself to sit up. That left leg just didn't want to quit causing me pain, but I think I could live with it today.

But, as I swung my legs around to get out of my bed...

"Neh neh...nehnehneh! Oh, no you don't," his mischievous voice broke the silent air. He was coming in through the window again, and that was when I was reminded of the condition outside.

"What happened out there?" I asked. "You never answered my question."

He looked behind him for a second and then spun back around to face me.

"Oh that? That's just a...nothing to worry about. Just a little, shall I say, mistake...it was quite overdone..." Rumpelstiltskin rambled, and I used that time between his looking back at the sky and the village to get out of bed and walk around. When I got to the stairs, he caught up with me.

"And what makes you think you can go down there?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. When the ideas come to me, I try them as soon as possible for trial and error, curious to see if they worked or not.

I grasped his clothing by his shoulders, and with everything I had, I thrusted him against the wall, coming very close to him after I had him bound by the wrists. He couldn't use magic for a while, a look outside was proof of that. Although he did have original strength, I had to admit I think I could take him. Without the magic, that is.

"Well," I said quietly but not a whisper. I leaned in so I could practically kiss him if I wanted. That thought crossed my mind. "For one thing, I live here."

I pressed my body closer to his, and I saw his expression changing. A smile almost came onto his lips, but instead they became more straight. His eyes, though, they were the key I needed. I could tell he liked this, and that was my intention. If he likes it, he'll be less likely to stop me.

"For another thing, I feel fine," I continued. "And thirdly...I think you'll find it easier and in your best interest if you let me do as I please."

"All right then, you seem to have it _allll_ under control, dearie," Rumpelstiltskin sighed. Acting again, that might get on my nerves. "I guess I'll just leave you to-"

"Contract," I countered right away, and then I finally kissed him, letting my tongue linger inside his mouth for what appeared to be a long time. I retracted it, leaving him in a dazed state, and then I pulled away all together.

"Oh, you can be so _cruel_ Maria," Rumpelstiltskin said, as if were whining about me not continuing after the kiss. I smiled, making my way down the stairs. "But you are learning quickly!"

I noticed that he didn't follow me as I made my way into the kitchen, and I gasped, placing a hand over my chest. I'd forgotten my mother was down here, frozen. Her expression was quiet lively, but I couldn't really listen to her talk. I sighed, calming down.

"Hi Mom," I said. "You scared me. Um...yeah, sorry about Rumpelstiltskin. He just got a little annoyed, but...you know, I'll spare you the details. Just don't piss him off next time."

I slipped past her and made myself some breakfast...or was it lunch time already? Well, whatever time of day it was, after breakfast I went outside to see the flaming sky of twilight that covered the village. There was not a single drop of rain this morning, but outside smelt damp.

Merlin was working outside, but he was the only one.

"Merlin!" I called, waling over to him. Then he ran to me the rest of the way, embracing me at once.

"Oh thank God you're okay," he said, releasing me.

"What has everyone so shaken up?" I asked, eyeing him carefully to make sure he gave me the truth. "I know it's not Rumpelstiltskin."

"Well, no," Merlin said. "I mean, it is...in a way. Can I bring you into the shop so we can sit down?"

I nodded and he led me inside, where I noticed all the holes had been patched up already.

"Okay, look," Merlin explained. "The Evil Queen...she makes for a good scare around here, and her magic is some of the most powerful. The people are afraid of her, and now I think it's come across to everyone that I am a warlock...and I can't even protect them."

"So, it's the Evil Queen," I pondered.

"Yes, and Rumpelstiltskin...we all thought they worked together and she made that clearer when she addressed him as 'her spinner'. That scared a lot of people, and we thought you were at the mercy at both of them. There was nothing we could do, and we felt helpless. Everyone is scared because she could tear us apart in seconds if she wanted to, and now that Rumpelstiltskin is around, they think he's spying on us...and that having you was an excuse to come back."

I now understood their reasoning; however, they had a few very important things wrong, and I was more than happy to correct Merlin.

"Merlin, listen to me now," I said. "This is going to be tough to explain, but I'm going to try. Okay, first of all, the Evil Queen and Rumpelstiltskin don't even like each other. They never would team up, not unless things were very dire and they were both desperate. Rumpelstiltskin is sort of a loner like that. Secondly, he and the Evil Queen had made some sort of deal, but she must've thought he wasn't giving her fully what she asked for. So, she took me..."

"Why you?" Merlin asked. I sighed.

"Because...oh by the gods, Merlin please keep this down for as long as you can. She came for me because...I'd been seeing him for a while."

Merlin's eyes widened, and his body shifted backward, almost to the point where he fell of the chair he was sitting in.

"You...and Rumpelstiltskin? How did that happen exactly?" he asked.

"Not by choice...by a deal," I said. "I made a deal with him, and my payment was going out on a date with him."

"I'm surprised it wasn't for your first born child. I hear he's into that," Merlin replied. "So, why are you still with him?"

"Well," I said, putting a hand in the back of my head to relieve an itch. "He- he saved me, from the Evil Queen. I was in pretty rough shape."

"He _healed_ you?" Merlin asked. I nodded. He gave off a frown of impression, his eyebrows raised. "That's a new one in my book."

"I know. Hey, what happened to the sky?" I asked him.

"Oh, um, Rumpelstiltskin had a bit of a...what I would call a magic overdose. It's when someone with a lot of magic becomes very powerful in a short period of time, and given that Rumpelstiltskin has some pretty powerful magic, he was in a phase where he had to get rid of some to control it. Let off some steam, shall we say?" Merlin explained.

That was some powerful stuff Rumpel possessed, Merlin had that right. He completely changed the village's outlook and almost destroyed the place. Merlin told me that Rumpelstiltskin impressed him as they went through that ordeal together.

"He could even take the Evil Queen, the ogres too!" Merlin added.

"I know he could..." I told him, touching my necklace and remembering what I saw that incredible display night.

Well, now that everything was cleared up to me, I decided to head back to my house. I remembered Rumpelstiltskin had never followed me, so I began to wonder where he was.

* * *

><p>I came inside, passing my mother and the kitchen and I came up the rickety staircase to see him lying on my bed, eyes closed.<p>

I smirked, seeing him looking exhausted. I shook his shoulder and sat next to where he lay.

"Hey, come on," I urged.

"What?" he asked. "I'm tired, dearie, leave me be."

I sighed, turning him over so I could climb on top of him and kiss at his neck for a little while. Turning my attention to his chest, I slowly undid the lacing that bound the leather together, and I gently ran my fingers along his skin.

"Are you sure?" I asked in a foxy voice before I caught him in a kiss, which I let linger again.

"No," he replied candidly, his expression completely altering as he flipped me onto my back, while he took the top. With the snap of his fingers, the window closed.

"I can only do small things...for now, but we don't want any interruptions now do we?" Rumpelstiltskin told me as he traced along my neck down to my chest.

"Heh, it doesn't take much to get you excited, does it?" I asked, pulling him down to rest on top of me. His smile exemplified his teeth, and I recognized that glimpse in his eyes.

"I've been locked in a cell, lucky to get food, for a good portion of my life dearie. You are something I _never _come in contact with."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Nineteen: My End of the Bargain**

There was a knock on my door that evening, and when I answered it, I found Merlin and Red standing sheepishly on my front porch.

"Can I help you two?" I asked, wondering why they looked so embarrassed.

"We came because uh, we wanted to to say something-er, I mean, well we just thought you'd-we hoped you'd-" Merlin stuttered the whole time until Red interjected.

"We came to say how sorry we are," she said, sighing. "I'm sorry for not being a friend, and...not seeing past Rumpelstiltskin. It was just so...weird, and then you showed up with him and things got even weirder..."

I invited them inside, knowing fully well that Rumpelstiltskin was spinning his wheel in my living room, but I sat with the two in the kitchen, where I explained my mother's condition to them. They sat down, but Red looked a little creeped out.

"The Evil Queen, we were all afraid she would come back," Merlin began. "And when Snow came back from an errand in town, she said she'd overheard that you'd been kidnapped by Rumpelstiltskin."

"And that's why we were scared of what had happened to you, because I mean, come on, he's Rumpelstiltskin, and he's never been known to help people-" Red said, then she stopped as another voice came into the equation of conversation.

"Right here, dearie," Rumpelstiltskin's voice rang, and Red gasped, looking into the next room. Her eyes widened as she stared at me. I straightened my lips, nodding my head, sorry that I hadn't warned her ahead of time.

"Well, anyway," Red continued. "So, that's why we were a little weary. We thought he..." she got quieter with her voice."...did something to you." I understood that notion, for that was how I'd judged him too.

"As you can clearly see, I'm fine," I told them, referencing to my body. I knew if Rumpelstiltskin hadn't felt so awkward at this moment, he'd have contradicted me by listing somewhere on my body in which I wasn't feeling so great. However, I knew that wasn't the case and took full advantage of the facts.

* * *

><p>When the rest of our conversation was through, I let them out of the house that evening, my full attention back on Rumpelstiltskin.<p>

"At least they're giving you a chance," I said as I walked into the room where he was spinning. He looked up from his work, and then ceased the wheel, leaving the thread to hang unfinished.

He didn't say anything to me, and instead he analyzed my arm, and I took this time to look at his. I should have guessed he wouldn't have taken care of his own wounds as he said he would.

"Sit," I ordered as I pointed to the couch, but he flatly replied, "No." I decided that I would just have to stand my ground as firm as he did, so I went into my washroom to see if I had anything that could be used to wrap a wound.

Successfully, I found some good material to use as a rag and then I took some water. When I returned, he was gone. Well, I would sit and wait for him, and it didn't take long for him to return. I saw him come in through the front door, and once he entered the living room, I stood up, pointed to the couch and tried again.

"Sit," I ordered again. "Please." He cocked his head to the side a little, but I stood there until he did what I asked. Sighing, I removed his coat and left sleeve so I could get a clear view of what that knife had done to him.

I washed the wound out to the best of my ability, being careful as not to hurt him too much in the process. As I finished tying the cloth around his gash, I ran my other hand across his arm gently, able to feel each hair covering the skin. Some patches were rougher than others, but to me, that was interesting. That showed me that he'd been through many experiences, and he knew more than he probably let on.

I sighed, wondering what the rest of him looked like...I mean, not the rest of him _entirely_, per-say, just...more of him. (There is no way I can make that not sound awkward is there?)

"Why'd you tense up?" I asked as I felt his shoulder tighten subtly.

"What do you mean?" Rumpelstiltskin asked. I brought my hands to his shoulders and upper back and began manipulating my hands around that area where I then felt kinks and knots in his muscles. He inhaled sharply, not expecting my sudden movement, and his back arched inward.

"Ah ha," I said as if it were a revelation, which it was. Rumpelstiltskin had acquired a lot of tension.

"Whatever you're doing there, dearie...keep doing it," he said, perhaps a little more demanding than I'd like, but I smiled knowing I figured out I could do something he liked.

"How did you get so tight?" I asked as he leaned back a little so he could rest his lower back against me.

"Oh that...that's normal," he replied. "Didn't think it'd cause me too much-right there. Yes, right there. Ooh that feels _good_."

I smiled again, this time wider as I continued to work the spot he wanted me to. I let my hands wander after I was sure that spot had been cleared up, searching for the next one. I knew there was one in his back, but I didn't have the greatest access to that spot at the moment. Therefore, I stuck to his shoulders and upper back.

After working at his shoulders for about a half an hour, he rotated them around and sat up.

"Where did you learn to do that?" he asked, looking back at me with a look that said 'damn.' Smiling fully, I looked away for a few seconds to linger my answer.

"Well, you know, I just...knew," I replied, meeting his gaze.

"You sure know how to please a man, dearie," Rumpelstiltskin said, shaking his head quickly as if to rid himself of a thought. I stood up just then, pursuing anything I thought needed done around the house, seeing as though my mother wasn't able to do anything.

"When do you plan on turning my mother back to normal?" I asked as I began washing the dishes with a rag.

"That depends," he said coming into the kitchen to get a look at my mother and me as I worked. "What will I get out of it?"

I rolled my eyes while my back faced him, ceasing the dishes for a few seconds to make an offer.

"I'll finish what I started in there," I returned, smirking as I turned to face him, seeing he was propped up against a wall. He narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, seeming to be contemplating my offer. I kept my focus on him, but it only took a few seconds.

"Deal." He looked away as if he were ashamed to admit that in that one little word, he was telling me that I had some sort of leverage over him. I went back to my work.

* * *

><p>My mother's spell was undone that night after we'd eaten, and he was upstairs lying stomach down on my bed. I announced he could undo the spell any time now, and I was down in the kitchen. Within minutes of my request, my mother was able to move again.<p>

"That man is..." she began, but I cut her off with a hug. I knew she heard everything that went on between Red, Merlin, Rumpelstiltskin, and I.

"I'm glad to have you back," she then said as I released my hold on her, telling her I had a deal to fulfill. Mother had to get used to moving again anyway, so I let her go over to Snow's place since walking there was a short distance.

When I went up to my bedroom, I found Rumpelstiltskin had taken off his coat and already undid the lacing on his black leather vest. Another smile found its way across my lips as I sat on the bed next to where he lie. I adjusted the hair covering the back of his neck, noticing that I could slide the vest off at anytime.

"I'm just going to take this here," I said, sliding the vest off right away. It's a lot easier to feel the kinks without the leather. He said nothing, only cooperating with whatever I was doing, probably because he had no idea how massaging worked.

"Ready when you are," he informed me, settling in.

"Just do me a small favor and keep breathing," I inquired, remembering a few times when I did this and the other person swore I was out to kill them. Then again, that person wasn't Rumpelstiltskin.

No reply from him told me I could begin, and I started with his shoulders so I could compare his worst spots with a spot I already cleared up. I scaled my way down his back, still covered by the thin layer of red clothing, but that was fine. I felt a rough patch in the middle of his back, and that was my first target. As I worked through this one, I realized my hands weren't doing enough so I switched to my elbow. I felt Rumpelstiltskin exhale beneath me at the perfect time.

I knew he was enjoying this, and I continued my work for a few hours. I'd successfully done his entire back and shoulders. He still laid there, not wanting to move. Not that I blamed him.

"There," I said, satisfied with what I had done. "Sit up now and see how it feels." He found it was ten times easier to sit up and move around than it was a few hours ago.

"Who needs magic," he told me. "When you've got that?" His rhetorical question made me laugh, and I continued laughing as he found how swiftly he could move about. There were positions he didn't even know he could take until my work was complete.

"Good then," I replied, sitting on the bed and yawning. I was tired now, but Rumpelstiltskin was far from that.

"Now don't go tellin' me you're tired," he said, sitting back on the bed.

"As a matter of fact, I am," I said, lying down and covering myself with the soft, fuzzy, warm blankets that were sprawled all along my bed. He crawled in next to me, turning me around so I lay on my back.

"I think I can change your mind, at least just for tonight," he said softly, giving me those eyes filled with lust. I leaned up very close to him, touching my nose to his, our lips practically touching but not quite yet.

"Prove it," I said, lying back down and that's when I was met with a passionate kiss, tongue fearless of the consequences. I found myself instantly falling for this again, unable to resist him. Naturally, I kissed back, and I knew I could become the same toxin to him as he was to me.

I felt more of his skin now that the leather was off, but that just made me want him even more. As he trailed his hands along my sides, I had to restrict the moan from escaping my throat, though that was vastly difficult. I felt him sliding up my shirt to feel my skin, and that's when I kissed him more deeply, settling down into a comfortable position as he followed on top of me. Now, I just wanted more of him.

My top layer of clothing was lifted off of me until he reached that halter I wore under everything I owned. We were still locked to each other by pure wanting. When we finally released for the first time, I admitted it.

"Okay, you've changed my mind," I sighed, though I was cut off after that as Rumpelstiltskin kissed against my neck and his hands began exploring other areas of my body. I received no reply; however, I found words were no longer necessary...


	21. Chapter 21

(hehe I'm evil aren't I? Don't worry I'll put that night up in a one shot with a higher rating :) )

**Chapter Twenty: Fire and Ice**

That morning, I awoke to find the room was rather dim, which was pleasing to my eyes. They weren't ready to fully awaken yet. It was then I took note of my body's positioning: I was huddled against Rumpelstiltskin, feeling the warmth emitting from his chest where my head lay. He was still asleep.

Seeing as there was no orange glow, I assumed he was safe to be around, and then I remembered what happened last night. What a night; what a lustful, wanting, beautiful night it had been! I hadn't any idea I had such a passionate lover either...

Most of the details came back to me, but some of it was still hazy. _At least I remember the best parts,_ I thought to myself. I knew last night was amazing, and I wanted to take full advantage in savoring every last moment of it that I possibly could. His arm locked me in a tight embrace around himself, not that I wanted to move. However, I did adjust a little, shifting my head to be closer to his neck, for he was propped up on most of the pillows. My arm reached across his chest, which was bare...and attractive.

As a matter of fact, all except his minimum undergarments had been striped away. Also, that hair was a bit of a disgrace, but then I traced that back to be my fault, inwardly smiling at myself. Rumpelstiltskin was soundly asleep, and his heart rate was very low and relaxed. I'd hate to wake him now, so I stayed the way I was, shutting my eyes again, that smile sluggishly painting its way on my lips.

It was impossible to doze off again, so I brushed my head up against his neck and hoped for a reaction. Another idea came to mind if he woke up...

"Hmm?" his voice softly purred, and I felt his heart rate come up a little bit, though not much. "is something..."

"No," I whispered, adjusting further and escaping his grip. "Nothing is wrong." His eyes then blinked open, slowly as mine had, and I thrusted my body on top of his. I kissed him good morning, whether he wanted it or not.

"Maria?" he asked slowly, then opening his eyes to see the entire picture.

"Good morning Rumpel," I said, tracing back to what I had just said. Rumpel...yes, that must be the shortened version of his name I was looking for. It didn't seem justified to give him a pet name, so I suppose Rumpel would do nicely for now.

I was about to roll back off of him so I could cuddle a little more, but his arms came up.

"Ah ah," he said, ever himself. "You can stay right there for a little bit longer." He was right too, of course. One hand came to brush away the wavy hair from his eyes, so I could see the amber glistening within once more.

At that moment, it dawned upon me that somehow I had that halter back on and my proper underwear, which I supposed would be essential if anyone disrupted us.

"First last night...and now this," Rumpelstiltskin said, a smile following that last comment. "What did I do to make you want me _this_ much?"

"Too good to be true for you huh?" I asked, locking him in another kiss. There was no reply when I let go, but he held me on top of him for a while longer.

"How long do you plan on staying in bed?" I asked, finally able to shift to his left side again. This time, he followed me, fully putting all his weight above my own.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about me leavin', dearie," he said in that dark tone of his, though I knew he was playing with me. "With you right next to me, I'd never even dream of leaving you alone to just lie here."

"That's not what I asked," I contradicted, but then I smiled. I came closer to him so that our noses practically touched. "But that's all right. I have to get up now..."

I waited for him to get off of me, but only after I kissed him and he ran down my neck a time or two did he let me up. Watching him as I gathered a decent pair of clothing, I could see him staring at my body. That didn't make me feel too uncomfortable, considering what he'd already seen of me. Contrariwise, what I'd already seen of him too.

I changed right in front of him, only needing to slip on another dress. Smirking at him still lying in my sheets, I told him I was going downstairs, but then the door shut. Someone had their magic back. I looked back at him.

"Come now," I said. "Behave. You were supposed to have done all of this last night. Behave." He turned his head to the side so he could look at me again.

"Maybe I don't want to," he replied.

"Then I'll make you a deal," I said, perking his interest. "I come back after my chores are done and give you a little more kneading to all the sore muscles I'm certain you have. If you get out of bed and help me with my work, you'll get it sooner and I will allow you to stay here with me."

His head rested back on the pillow and he stared at the ceiling for a little while.

"It's an agreement, but only if you stay for ten more minutes," he said childishly. I sighed, agreeing to this because it was the only way I was going to seal this deal. I climbed back into the bed, kissing him as soon as my knee hit the edge. He took me by the waist and pulled me back on top of him

I let him play for a little while, but not too far. I could tell last night was something special, for I couldn't help but notice Rumpelstiltskin had a little more respect for me this time around.

"See? Not so bad is it? You really need to learn the art of being late," he told me, releasing me, and I instantly got up to straighten my clothes. I had chores that were long past their due, and by the condition of this house, I needed to get started immediately.

I began with taking a rag to wipe down anything that looked dusty or just plain dirty. My mother had always been okay in keeping up with the housework. Perhaps my disappearance upset her so much that she didn't even bother cleaning up. Although I'd never know exactly what happened when I was away, all that matter was that I was here now. I sat on one of the kitchen chairs, worn out already, cursing Rumpelstiltskin in my thoughts.

"How much of this do you plan on actually getting done?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"Oh...just all of it. And you're not getting a thing from me until everything is complete," I explained, causing him to start working with me. Heh, I got the swindler to work next to me, and by hand because he's still shaky with his magic. How interesting!

Throughout the day, I was able to order him around, which became a source of good entertainment for me. Once the house was cleaned up, my clothes reorganized, my mother's room cleaned, the laundry done (that one took some time), and we got a new medicine cabinet collection (hey, I was reaping all the rewards I could get), Rumpelstiltskin slumped down on the couch.

"Tired of doing it all by hand?" I asked, timidly sitting down.

He gave me a glance and sighed, saying nothing. I think he now understood what I had to go through every day before the Evil Queen disabled me for a few months. I smiled.

"I'll leave you to rest," I said, standing back up and going into my room, wondering if my mother ever discovered my secret collection of coins I stowed away deep in my special box made completely out of shells. It was a gift from Snow a while back, and inside I kept a metallic silver colored brush and the coins. I knew there were quite a few in there, and I dug out the box.

Everything was still in perfect order. I dug out a few coins, making sure it was enough to go out for the night. There was no way I was cooking tonight on top of everything. When I returned downstairs, after hiding the box again, I announced I was stopping at Snow's to check on my mother.

"What will you be doing?" I asked.

"Sitting, dearie," he told me simply and I believed him. I checked on my mother, seeing that she was making some good progress on walking again.

* * *

><p>"How have you been?" Snow asked, giving me a hug. It was then I realized how sore I actually was. "I was so worried about you, and then you came back! I am so glad you're here. Your mother has gotten a little distant from everyone since your disappearance."<p>

"Really?" I asked in a whisper. "I would have thought the opposite. The house was a disaster." Snow's eyebrows came together.

"Hmm...that's odd. She never came out of the house, never ever ever," Snow explained. "We thought she was just worried about you, but it seems as if she's isolated. My mother tried to spend time with her and after a while, they were the only two to even enter your house."

I found this new information to be quite surprising. For surely I thought my mother would have everyone around her if she could. This was not like her at all, and then there was the way she spat at Rumpelstiltskin so suddenly.

Well, he wasn't an issue at the moment, and I explained to Snow as of why. She laughed at what I made him do and the fact that he was now exhausted.

"What are your plans for tonight?" Snow asked. "Surely you must be getting hungry."

"I was thinking about going out tonight, I thought maybe you and Red would want to come. _Fire and Ice_ remember?" I asked.

"Yes, I do remember," Snow said. "I've been there a few more times since. I'd like to go. You should ask Red. Merlin works there now you know."

"Really, that's great," I replied. "I'll see what Red is up to."

My plans were settled, and when I came back to the house, I informed Rumpelstiltskin of them.

"Going out so soon?" he asked in a pouty voice, standing by that wheel again. "But we were having so much fun."

"Well, I'm going out to have more fun," I said. "You're free to stalk me if you'd like." I heard a short laugh emit from behind me, and I reached for my cloak.

"Wait..." he said suddenly, just as I was about to open the door. I turned around to see what it was he wanted. He came over to me and touched the golden thread still hanging from my neck.

"Now you have a good time," he told me with that little mocking smile. "Don't be too late." I smirked as I opened the door and headed out. I could be as late as I wanted, though that spell he put on my necklace made me think I would be returning no matter what.

I couldn't worry too much about it though, because in the end, I couldn't control Rumpelstiltskin. As I came upon _Fire and Ice_, I inhaled the smell of magic and alcohol, never fully understanding how much I'd missed it until now.

"Maria!" That was Red's voice for sure, and I walked over to her and snow at the entrance. We could actually get in, now that we were truly of age. "Merlin's letting us in for free!" Talk about luck.

Our main priority, or at least mine, was to get some food. I saw Merlin right away by the bar, and I ordered a drink. He was working behind the counter.

"I thought you'd be part of the action," I said over the hundreds of voices and and musical instruments playing louder than what they should have been.

"Oh, I am," he replied. "You just wait and see."

He set down a glass, filling it to the brim with fresh water for me. He served another customer wine, and I was reminded of the last time I had set foot in this club. Rumpelstiltskin had changed my strawberry wine into something more tolerable.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-One: I Came All the Way Out Here...**

_Fire and Ice _was just as vibrant as I'd left it, only now I'm not such a party crasher. I danced this time, a few with Red, most with Snow, and then I got one with Merlin. His act, combined with all the other warlocks, proved amazing as always. We applauded him after his part was finished and the finale for his set was complete.

The announcer, I think it was even the same guy, said that there would be a slow period now, and that's when all the couples had their chance to dance. I danced with Snow again, friendly of course, and then I wondered if Rumpelstiltskin had followed me.

"Hey," Snow pointed out. "What's that going on with your necklace?" I didn't know what she was talking about until I looked down to see the golden thread was lighting up, and it seemed to be getting stronger. I took Snow outside with me in hopes we could figure out what was going on.

The light shot out of the necklace and into the woods.

"It wants you to go somewhere," Snow said. "Do you want me to follow you?" The smart decision would have been if I had said yes. However, I recalled Rumpelstiltskin putting that magic into the necklace, and I didn't think Snow figured into any of his plans.

"No," I said. "Rumpelstiltskin might have something to do with this. It's best I go alone."

At that, Snow backed off, and we separated. I stared at the woods, thinking it was a little creepy to be walking in alone at this time of the night. Sucking it up, though, I pressed on, making my way deeper in the forest.

I didn't know how long I was walking, but after a while, my own nerves were starting to get to me. I began to worry about what this was, and I thought it could have been a fluke and I was out here for nothing. After all, I'd gone off alone, thinking Rumpelstiltskin...I trusted him right now, and I had to keep that mentality because it was a long way back.

All it was, was just a mindless walk in the dark. I kept thinking about what was around me, ready to defend myself if the occasion arose; however, it never did.

"You're walking alone?" a voice came, and then the light faded away on my necklace. That's when it turned into horror for me. All I had to go on was a voice and an echoing forest now.

"There are some dangerous creatures in these woods you know," the voice continued. "How do you know you won't be..._swallowed_ _up_ by one."

"I know where I'm going," I finally replied, trying not to sound nervous.

"Oh do you now?" the voice asked, thought by now I had a pretty good idea as to who it was. "Let's see if that's true then shall we?"

I felt a shift in the bushes to my left, and my eyes averted there, adjusting to the darkness where I saw a small rustling. He should know better than this. I waited for a moment, ready to strike when I pleased. I seized the moment when I could for surely identify who was messing with me and they came out of the bushes, trying to be subtle about it.

I darted toward him, tackling him to the ground where he forced me away from him. Soon enough, we were rolling around in a battle of strength, and I made damn sure I pulled my weight with it. Another surface, different than grass, found its grainy way down my back. Still, we struggled with one another, and I didn't care if I got dirty.

Now there was a better light in the area, a torch was lit from what I could tell, and then there was no denying it.

"Oh how lucky for you!" Rumpelstiltskin said in his higher voice. "This creature won't kill you." I kissed him as I was on the top, but then I was shifted to the bottom and laughing.

"You got me good there," I admitted. "Why'd you drag me out here then?"

"Oh just for a bit fun, dearie," he replied. "Mostly on my part, but I also dragged you out here so we could have a little chat."

"About?" I asked, and then he got off of me, letting me sit up.

"The Evil Queen."

This had me interested, though I didn't know what to think just yet.

"We made a deal a short time ago, old affairs mostly. I gave her little somthing and in exchange she gave me something."

"What are you talking about?" I was worried to put it bluntly.

"It will not affect you no matter what..."

"Rumpelstiltskin..." I grasped his arm. "Please, tell me what's going on."

"It's not what's going on now that matters, it's what might happen in the future. Just know that you are fully protected and that nothing will harm you. I am to meet her sometime in a few days to seal the agreement." he told me. I accepted this, but I was afraid for him and whatever this deal was.

"So, if this deal backfires, what should I do?" I asked.

"Go straight into my dwellings, you know that place where we spent months together as you healed...and _stay_ there," he instructed. I nodded, thinking of this as one of those 'in case an emergency should arise' kind of things.

"Well, now that you have me out here, what are you gonna do?" I asked, thinking there had to be more to this little outing than just him telling me about a curse.

Rumpelstiltskin sat down on the sand, sighing and looking out at the water.

"That's all, dearie," he told me. "Truly."

"No way," I replied. "That whole thing with the necklace and you sneaking up on me, it was all just to tell me that I'm safe from anything bad the Evil Queen can do?"

He said nothing in reply, and I supposed he had his own ways of getting around this. Or, perhaps he didn't. Maybe he was finally concerned for me over himself. I sat next to him, staring as he was. Mostly, I thought about what I would do next. A deal for revenge, what is that some curse of all curses or something? It must be severe if I needed someone like Rumpelstiltskin to protect me from it.

I felt his eyes on me, but I didn't turn my head. My thoughts were filled with too many other puzzles.

"Maria," Rumpelstiltskin began softly, and before continuing he let out another sigh. "I've become...attached, so to speak. You, dearie, can be used as leverage. I think the Evil Queen is catching on to that, and as you can imagine for a just a moment, that's a concern for me."

"You signed a contract that said you'd never let one of her fingers touch me," I told him.

"Precisely why I had to cut a small deal with her the way I did," he informed me, and that's when I turned around to instantly be met with a kiss. This time, I didn't feel as much passion, but rather more of a sense that he wanted to say he liked me...a lot, but not starting a make out session or sex of any kind with me.

When our lips let each other go, I stared into his eyes. For once, Rumpelstiltskin was telling me the complete truth.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Undoubtedly, I love this chapter. It was one of my favorites to write. And we have a new character; it's someone I think you all know...

**Chapter Twenty-Two: May I?**

After we'd headed back to my house and fallen asleep next to one another, I woke up hoping to take it easy today. Luckily, that was very well possible, seeing as though Rumpelstiltskin was staying around the house today, and his magic seemed to be mostly under his control by now.

For most of the day, he looked distracted, and I couldn't tell exactly what it was. I caught him staring at me many times throughout the day. Even if I were simply reading, he looked at me as he passed through the room. Sometimes, he stopped completely just to look at me, and then I'd look up from what I was doing because his stare was a little distracting. The moments seem to pass slowly as we gazed into each other's eyes for minutes. I smile and then go back to reading when I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Maria," Rumpelstiltskin sighed after who knows what count this was as to how long he'd been staring. "May I have a word?"

"Sure," I replied, setting my book down, the conclusion finished. However, that was the last thing on my mind.

"Actually," he then extended a hand to me, averting his eyes to the outdoors. I smiled, taking his hand as he helped me to my feet. He escorted me outside, where it was almost completely dark. With a gentle wave of his right wrist, torches lit around us, and I looked to discover that this all seemed to be set up.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, and then I heard a flute playing softly. There was absolutely no way I was going to refuse this, so I took his hand and he pulled me by the waist against him.

I smiled again, sighing forcefully, wondering what this was supposed to be. I was sure that at least a few people were staring by now. We began with a slow waltz, and I found myself easily following his lead. Dressed in my usual attire, I didn't really feel royal tonight, which I supposed was all right.

Rumpelstiltskin suddenly changed the rhythm, smiling at me once he saw I hadn't been paying attention, and then he dipped me so my hair almost touched the cold earth. He lifted me back up, and then he spun me quickly and released me. The glowing amber of his magic came around me suddenly, and by the time I looked back, I was wearing a golden colored dress. I gasped. I felt something on my head, and I couldn't help but think it was tiara.

He bowed before me properly as if I were a princess, and before I got to speak (when I thought I could anyway-I was so speechless), his words came first.

"You're with _me_ tonight, dearie," he said as he stood back up and extended a hand. "You deserve to be a princess, if only for the night." I could only smile again, seeing the humane side of Rumpelstiltskin. The side I fell in love with...

I took his hand again, and we continued our dance, the flute being not the only instrument now. I heard the soft tone of a violin fading into the music. I stared at our hands grasped within the other's when we slowed down for a little while. That was the truly magnificent part of the night. No longer able to think of what everyone else thought of me, I came closer to him, but then he spun me again. Just one hand connected me to him, ever so gently.

Rumpelstiltskin slowly reeled me back into him, and that's when I let go of his hand to circle both of my arms around his neck. This, I hoped, cleared told him what I wanted, for words would ruin the moment all too easily. He adjusted, placing his hands around my waist, and then I heard his pulse again as I laid my head on his shoulder, sighing after deeply inhaling his scent, which was of amber itself on this night.

Our dance concluded, but the music continued. I saw a light's reflection from the ground and I turned around to see the sky was no longer filled with the dark twilight but rather of a true night with the stars, auroras filling the sky in many colors! I'd never seen anything like it before in my life, and it was not all Rumpelstiltskin's doing.

I turned back to face him, and that's when I saw he was standing before me as if to say something serious.

"Maria," he began after clearing his throat. "You gave me a chance...and that means a lot to me in it of itself. But, I found something here, with you, that I never thought possible." He looked down, and that's when I saw he was holding something in the palm of his hand; however, I couldn't see what it was.

"You know I loathe formalities," he continued, his eyes looking into mine again. "But sometimes, they must be done. Now, I know I have not said it before. I thought it was plainly felt..." I really wanted him to just get to the point right now.

He loosened his grip on the item in his palm and opened it. Within his palm sat a wonderful, simple golden ring. I imagined that he crafted it himself...oh listen to that one! WHO CARES ABOUT THAT? My eyes widened.

"Maria...I love you...would you do me the honor of allowing me to place this on your left finger and marry me?"

My heart literally skipped a beat.

"Yes, Rumpelstiltskin!" I answered, bowing to him before completely throwing myself at him so I could feel him wrap his arms around me.

I felt him holding me tight and never wanting to let me go. Neither of us wanted to let go. I sensed his heart rate was slowly down; I imagine that must have taken a lot of guts to say.

Finally, we loosened our grip on one another, but we never were more than a few inches apart. In the next minute, he kissed me, expressing relief, thanks, and passion all at once in that single moment as he held me close.

He placed the ring on my finger, and I hugged him again. I couldn't have been happier, and then I heard someone sniffle.

I looked up, a little startled, and then I saw it was someone else I recognized.

"The Pied Piper!" I exclaimed, tears of joy running down my face.

"Just an old friend," Rumpelstiltskin explained, looking at the man holding the flute and the violin. I wondered how he played both...

Sure enough, it was he who was crying. He pulled out a handkerchief and blew his nose.

"It's just so...beautiful!" the Pied Piper cried out that last word. "Aw, Rump that was perfect. Just perfect, now I'm crying. Oh this is embarrassing..." A little rat crawled up his tunic, another small cloth in its hand, and it wiped away its master's tears.

"Thanks little guy," the Pied Piper said as the rat jumped from his shoulder. He sighed.

Rumpelstiltskin flicked a coin at the Pied Piper, and the rats took their leave alongside their master. I turned back to Rumpelstiltskin, smiling wide again. I had nothing else to say.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Something I know is coming! I am so excited for you all to read it! It will be posted on next week's chapter...or sooner if I get too excited.

**C****hapter Twenty-Three: That Place She Dare Not Go**

That next morning, I couldn't help but glow all day! After what had happened to me last night, I couldn't help it, and I saw the Rumpelstiltskin was in high spirits as well.

"So," I said to him after I'd dressed and we were eating breakfast at the table. "What's going to be my new last name?" His eyes rolled playfully at me.

"Oh, don't fret about that, Maria," he replied. "It shall be Gold."

"Hmm, Gold huh?" I asked, pondering the thought. "I like it! Hmm...Rumpelstiltskin Gold. Is that really your last name?"

"I jest you not," he told me, though I found that to be a little ironic. Just then, there was a knock at my door. I got up to answer it, seeing the Pied Piper.

"Hi!" he exclaimed. "It's me again. You remember me right? From last night?"

"Yes," I told him. "Pied Piper, correct?"

"Yes! I just wanted to say I'm so happy for you both and that I congratulate you."

"Thank you."

He started crying again, so I invited him in, letting a small laugh escape my system as he dried his tears. The rats were not with him today, phew! He shook Rumpel's hand and didn't stay for very long. After he left, my eyebrows lifted and I looked at my future husband.

"He gets emotional," he explained. "He'll be over it, but he'll cry at the wedding too if we make a big fuss about it."

Once more, I stared at him, completely happy, and I knew he could see it. I could feel his emotions were seemingly heightened. Not being able to help it, I let my own tears fall from my eyes as I stared at him. Rumpelstiltskin stood up and took me into his arms. Finally, I could sense nothing of the past, or those deals he's concocting on so many occasions. He sighed, resting his chin on the top of my head.

Our moment was short lived, and I felt something inside of me feel horribly strange, though I wouldn't say it felt wrong. It felt vibrant, I should say, and Rumpelstiltskin immediately went for the front door. I followed him outside, where Merlin and Rumpel exchanged a glance, even if for a short moment.

"Magic," Merlin said, and then it happened. The rumbling in the ground happened again, and the people, my people, went scattering for their homes in hopes to hide. Unlike last time, they weren't frozen on the spot. Rumpelstiltskin ran from me, saying nothing, and Merlin prevented me from following him. The young warlock positioned himself in front of me, as if ready to give his life. The Evil Queen appeared once again.

"What does she want now?" I asked aloud, mostly to myself.

"Who knows," Merlin replied, and then she caught sight of us. I wished my magic were stronger, then perhaps I could stand up for myself. Convincing myself that these were matters I couldn't solve was difficult for me.

I always thought I could do something about anything, but magic is undoubtedly an exception for me. I knew that crossing the line would only cause more trouble than what I could afford now, but oh by God it was tempting to just walk up to her, give her a piece of my mind and then bring her to the ground the _unmagical_ way. The more realistic and normal way, that is.

Merlin and the Evil Queen played with fire for a little while, and it was evident that she discovered Merlin was stronger than he looked today. Still, she toyed with him and then tossed him to the side again like a teddy bear. Her business was with me, but she ceased when she saw my neck.

"That thing again?" she asked me. "How pitiful." She used another magic spell and the golden color faded from the necklace, and that's when I began to worry a little bit. Why hadn't Rumpel strengthened the magic?

I was backed up until I hit a wall, and that's when I realized the danger I was truly in.

"Maria, I can't believe you did this to me," the Evil Queen said, raising her hand in the air. "No one interrupts a deal with me and Rumpel. Now, I will get what I want if it's the last thing I do. You have no idea what I am capable of."

My savior moment had settled in when she was thrown back a good few feet, and her back hit a tree. I felt an arm wrap firmly around my waist, and I leaned against my best friend.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Rumpelstiltskin sneered at the Evil Queen.

"I did leave you alone," she countered. "You interfered. This does not concern you..."

"Leave _us_ alone," Rumpelstiltskin told her as he stood firm and held me close to him.

At that set of news, the Evil Queen's eyes winded as she eyed the two of us.

"Really?" she asked with a smile, though we hadn't any idea as to whether or not she truly caught on to what had happened between us, for my ring finger was hidden behind Rumpelstiltskin's back.

She attacked without warning, and Rumpelstiltskin thrusted me behind him as he too conjured his magic. I knew this fight started because of me, and if I hadn't ever gone to Rumpelstiltskin, my village wouldn't be in such a state: vulnerable to the Evil Queen and her magic.

Quickly, the Evil Queen was trying to take more and more shots at me, and I could see that Rumpelstiltskin was having trouble trying to counter attacked.

"Maria, run!" he yelled to me. "Run..." Then, he was cut off having to defend himself against her bursts of magic. Merlin tried to help, but I couldn't find it in myself to run just yet. He looked at me, and the Evil Queen took advantage, and soon enough, he landed at my feet with a loud skidding sound of his body sliding on the dirt. I ran to him.

"Go...that place she dare not," he told me, clutching my arm in desperation, begging me to do the one thing I really didn't want. I knew what he meant.

I looked him in the eyes once more before he let me go, and I ran out of the village. I hadn't any idea how long I could run, but the thought of Rumpelstiltskin in danger without me at his side made everything more difficult.

No one tailed me, and I dared not looked back, fearing I'd turn around and only panic. I came to his dwelling, though it took me the rest of the day, and I opened the door with the key he'd slipped to me.

* * *

><p>Closing the door behind me, this place brought back memories. Most of them were positive, as I healed very well here and Rumpelstiltskin had looked after me quite exquisitely.<p>

Not a single soul came to this place tonight, so I found it was just me. Going without food was all right, considering I was too busy thinking besides the fact. I walked around his place, where I touched the magical wheel in which he stood by to turn simple straw into precious gold. I examined all of his medicines and book collection. Lastly, I sat in the straw, missing him more than I thought I would.

Not knowing his condition or even if the Evil Queen had left my village made me anxious. I lay myself down in the hay, remembering when we'd lie together. However, it was just me tonight, so I lay down, wrapping myself in a few blankets...

...and I cried, longing for him to come and find me.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Okay, I got TOO excited. The surprise is...there will be a sequel to this story! Please read the summary for the next one b/c it will be more epic than this! I will be posting the intro/ch1 shortly after this. Look out, fanfiction. Here comes Sugar and Spite!

**Chapter Twenty-Four: The Final Chapter**

The lights shimmered a few feet away from my spot in the hay that next morning. I must have slept on my neck in an odd way, for I found it hurt to turn my head to the left. That was the least of my concerns right now, and I got up straight away, looking around in hopes I'd find Rumpelstiltskin somewhere. My hope was diminished after searching the last room. Sighing, I laid back down into the hay, and even then I could smell his musty scent.

I stood beside his spinning wheel out of curiosity. I dared not touch the straw in mid stream as it was about to be gold. Yesterday came back to me that quickly, when Rumpel told me his last name was Gold. I think that in those next few hours, it finally dawned upon me that I was going to marry Rumpelstiltskin. Months ago this would have been not only forbidden but unthought of! And now...it just made sense.

Staring at my finger, I couldn't take my eyes off of that simple ring. I suppose it just mesmerized me. Whenever I did, I found myself worrying about Rumpelstiltskin. The moments got a whole lot longer, but I stayed put because that was the last thing he had said to me. There was one time when I went outside, only to sink my feet into the small creek nearby.

The sun's color was breaking apart into orange, gold, red, and pink. I spotted an apple tree, and just as I was about to take a red apple...

I saw a full tree of yellow ones! Abandoning that tree, I jumped for a nice juicy yellow apple. It was well worth the effort after I sank my teeth into that first bite. Those were the sweetest apples, and that's why I liked them so much.

Before the sun had fully set, I found a basket and brought a few more inside with me. They were the only thing I had to eat tonight after all. Lying alone with my basket of yellow apples, I stared through a window at the stars. A shooting one flew straight past me, and I shut my eyes tight, wishing that I'd see Rumpelstiltskin soon.

Within minutes, my wish came true, though not as I expected it to. I was hidden from plain sight, for I was quite deep in the hay. I had just thrown another apple cork to the side when I heard the door squeak open. Being excited, I peaked my head in to see who it was, knowing that I must control myself.

For sure it was Rumpelstiltskin, but man, was he _weak_. I could hear him panting from my hiding spot, and he was barely able to shut the door. It took everything he had left in him to shove it shut. He dragged his feet along the floor, and his hair was wet and seeping water, yet it still held its curl I noticed. His back bothered him to be sure, and his clothes were roughed up something nasty. I smelt a dog had been near him, though I couldn't see well enough to spot any wounds of specific nature on him.

I watched as Rumpelstiltskin limped over to the table and sat in the chair, letting sounds of pain escape his lips as he sat down. Contemplating on what I should do, it hurt to watch him struggle, but he probably thought I was asleep.

Staying up as late as I could, I waited until his breathing slowed up by a considerable amount. I rose from my spot and walked over to have a look at him. He was beat up, to put it simply! From what I saw on his face, scratches and bruises, and his painful noise when he sat down...I was afraid I'd hurt him if I tried to move him over to the hay. Well, I wasn't about to let him sleep in a chair; not if his back was bad enough. I positioned my arms around his mid section and lifted him up, well sort of. His feet dragged a little, but he didn't seem to mind. I laid him down on the hay, removing his jacket to see that beneath some of his old rags were, of course, the far worse wounds. I saw that he didn't have on all that leather he usually did or even the red that sat beneath it all.

They were simple ragged clothes, and clearly they weren't enough to protect him from much of anything. They were stained with red spots, though I saw two wounds were patched up. I wondered what happened in the village. No one else had come back with him, and no one could have followed him, though I'm surprised they didn't. They'd be here otherwise. I went into the other rooms where I remembered he walked through when I was the one lying helpless.

In that room, I grabbed blankets, and I even found a stash of red apples in a basket. I also found his other set of clothing. Perhaps he was a man of _some_ style. I knew he'd kept that set of clothes in my room at one point, but the last time I saw, he was wearing what he was tonight. What I wondered was how he got the other set of clothes back here...

I tried not to question any of that too much, for I know he is a man of many wonders, some of which I may never understand. I took the basket of red apples and got a bucket of water from the creek. After setting both of these things near him where he may see them in the morning, I settled in on his other side, just beside him.

When I awoke, he was still lying there. I was up before him, probably nothing new there. I decided to change the water out, provided that my idea last night was just in case he woke up. He hadn't moved when I set the new bucket down, and I reached for another yellow apple from my own basket.

* * *

><p>I watched over him until the afternoon, when he finally stirred. He opened his eyes and I'm sure the first thing he saw was me.<p>

He exhaled soundly and smirked at me, shutting his eyes again.

"Hey," I said softly. "You look a bit worse for the ware."

He didn't say anything, but I knew he was hurting. I asked whether or not he could move any if at all, and when he tried, sitting up was near impossible; so, he didn't even bother after that. He told me about what had happened. How the Evil Queen made a mess of the village, and his magic combined with Merlin's assistance was able to drive her off.

"She's gone from your village forever, I think," Rumpelstiltskin finished for me. I was glad to hear it.

"Well, I can say I owe you a lot," I replied. "I'll start by taking care of you." I heard him groan, sulking at me.

"Hey, hey hey hey," I told him. "You need me. I know you won't admit it, but you do."

"I know I do," he told me, which surprised me a little. "It's just...the wounds." I let out a snorting sound as a horse would make, and then he smirked at me. Such an actor...

"Don't push it," I warned, analyzing his wounds as I pulled back some of the cloth. I was the one ringing out the rag now. To my surprise, he didn't wince much, nearly not as much as I had that is.

I found there was nothing too deep that required serious attention, which I was relieved about because I didn't have any of the necessary equipment to handle such a thing.

"How's your magic?" I asked.

"Magic's fine dearie," he told me. "I'm just wondering why you're so eager to get my clothes off..." I couldn't pass the moment up, and he deserved it. Spotting the deepest wound closest to a pressure spot, I slapped it just enough.

"AH!" he exclaimed suddenly, turning back at me where I gave him an apprehensive look. He said nothing, and then he turned back around. I smirked because I knew he wasn't going to fight me.

"Don't worry...you'll live," I informed him of the obvious, adding the next part in a rather devilish tone. "As long as you behave." Then I suddenly came up from behind him and gave him a short, quick kiss on the cheek.

I worked at him for a while, exposing his torso, for he refused to let me see his legs. Not having the slightest idea as to why, I tended to the rest of his wounds.

Finally, that evening, everything he'd let me tend to was done.

He stood up, but I wasn't blind.

"You're still limping," I said after I saw him stumble over to the wheel. "Why won't you let me look at it?"

"There's nothing that can be done."

I tried to remember that night we'd spent together when my mom was out of the house. I couldn't recall anything strange on his legs, though that wasn't what I was paying attention to that night.

"Come on," I pleaded. "May I at least see it?"

"If you're that persistent..." he lifted the clothing on his right ankle and there was a large wound I'm shocked I hadn't noticed before. "She enhanced it, with magic, and it was too late by the time I got back."

I merely stared at it for a while, not exactly pitying him, but it was a little shocking to see. Everything seemed to freeze at that moment, and my attention averted to his eyes. I felt that it was rude to stare at the scar.

"I don't know what to say," was all that came from my mouth. He let down the pant leg.

"You don't have to say anything," he replied, staring at the wheel but not working yet.

I got up and went over to him, telling him to not even _start_ spinning that wheel. I took my already sore hands and worked at his shoulders. That made him lean back, not touching the straw even one time.

"Stop working," I said. "We're safe. What of the village?"

"Rebuilding...again."

"When can we return?"

No reply...

I repeated my question.

"Not for a while," he finally said. "We can visit, but I'd rather you stay here. What is the point in getting involved with anything that only involves sacrifice and bloodshed of the innocence? Maria, I would rather keep you close than die for no reason."

Not questioning it, I asked him to spend some time with me if we weren't going back any time soon. The most exciting thing that night was when I flashed a handful of hay into his face. He returned the favor, and for a time we were fighting like little children.

He tackled me onto my back in the hay, meeting me with a kiss. I wasn't about to do anything too reckless in a high pile of hay, so he rolled back over to lay beside me.

"See?" I asked. "Way more fun than spinning straw into gold, right?"

"Can't refute that, dearie," Rumpelstiltskin replied. "I never thought I could stress over someone else _this _much."

I smiled, laying my head on his chest.

"Hello, my name is Maria," I mockingly introduced myself. He held me tighter.


End file.
